Sherlock: This is War
by Lenayuri
Summary: Trad. Autorizada 'Esto es la Guerra': A Sherlock no le interesa que su hermano esté saliendo con su DI. Pero entonces, ellos fueron demasiado lejos e hicieron ciertas cosas en el 221B que Sherlock prefiere no pensar. Ahora es una guerra total, con cada pareja intentando superar a la otra. Mystrade vs. Johnlock.
1. Sofá

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **IBegToDreamAndDiffer & DarkStar7713**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**Advertencias**: Johnlock. Mystrade. PWP. Sexo público, fuerte. Uso de fetiches, cinturones, corbatas, bufandas, etc. **Sexo entre hombres**.

Si no te gusta el SLASH [Hombre/Hombre], cierra la ventana y sigue con tu vida.

**This Is War**

**I. Sofá**

Contrario a la creencia popular, a Sherlock Holmes realmente no le importa en absoluto la vida personal de su hermano. Sí, le gusta conseguir chismes con los que pueda chantajear a Mycroft, pero con toda honestidad, a Sherlock no le importa con quién su hermano mayor esté saliendo.

Ni siquiera le importó cuando se enteró de que Mycroft estaba saliendo con Gregory Lestrade. No le importó cuando se mudaron juntos. Se preocupó un poco cuando se besaron frente a él, John y medio Scotland Yard, pero sólo porque fue verdaderamente desagradable.

Lo que sí le importaba era Mycroft diciendo la palabra 'cachondo' y los eventos que desencadenaron.

Era una mañana fría y Sherlock estaba acurrucado en el sofá bajo una manta a cuadros, mirando a su hermano mayor. Dicho hermano estaba sonriendo en el sofá de John, haciendo girar su paraguas y bebiendo el té que John le había preparado.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que discutir conmigo, Sherlock?

—Es mi configuración por defecto— murmuró Sherlock.

—Parece que sólo tienes una opción.

—Contigo, sí— Sherlock dijo —Con la gente que me agrada puedo manejarme inteligente, sofisticado, encantador, divertido, agradable–

—¿Agradable?— Mycroft lo interrumpió —¿Con quién eres agradable?

Le tomó a Sherlock un segundo contestar —Con la señora Hudson.

—Siento pena por esa mujer— dijo Mycroft, tomando un sorbo de té.

De repente, la puerta se abrió detrás de ellos y ambos hermanos giraron para ver a Gregory Lestrade. El DI le sonrió a Sherlock pero sonrió abiertamente cuando vio a Mycroft.

—Myc, hola.

—Myc— resopló Sherlock. Gimió cuando Greg se inclinó sobre el sofá de John para besar a Mycroft suavemente —Por favor, no en mi casa.

—Es un apartamento, no una casa— dijo Mycroft antes de besar a Greg de nuevo.

—Es lo mismo— Gruñó Sherlock. Levantó la vista cuando John entró —John, ¡lo están haciendo de nuevo!

—Vamos, chicos, no molesten a Sherlock— dijo John. Greg se rió entre dientes y retrocedió después de otro beso rápido —¿Quieres un poco de té, Greg?

—Suena bien— dijo Greg y dejó a su novio y amigo en la sala de estar.

—Ustedes son desagradables.

—Sí, bueno, hacemos todo lo posible— dijo Mycroft amablemente.

Sherlock gimió de nuevo —Honestamente, Mycroft, no me importa si tú y Lestrade han decidido hacer… eso, pero por favor, no hagan… _eso_ en mi casa.

—¿Así que ni siquiera puedo besar a mi novio en tu apartamento?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Es desagradable.

—Es precioso— dijo Mycroft y sonrió —Y dijiste que podías ser amable, Sherlock.

—¿Y?

—Puedo ser amable también.

—No, no puedes actuar como un colegial cachondo.

Mycroft chasqueó la lengua cuando Greg y John entraron —Cachondo, Sherlock, ¿_en_ _serio_?

Greg saltó, abriendo mucho los ojos cuando la primera palabra salió de la boca de su novio.

—¿Greg?— John murmuró, sorprendido de la expresión del rostro del DI. De repente, Greg había rodeado el sofá y jaló a Mycroft en un beso apasionado, Mycroft gimió y tanteó hasta alcanzar a Greg por la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—¿Qué están haciendo?— Sherlock demandó.

—¿Por qué… lo dijiste… aquí?— Greg gruñó entre besos —Sabes lo que… eso… me hace…

Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a nadie más que al otro. Ni siquiera los gritos de Sherlock pudieron detenerlos. Por último, el detective consultor se levantó y tomó su abrigo y bufanda.

—John, vamos.

—¿Qué?— su novio brincó.

—No puedo soportar ver esto— Sherlock dijo. Frunció el ceño a su hermano y su amigo antes de estremecerse y salir.

John se quedó mirando la puerta antes de decir —Er, correcto— puso la taza en la mesa, pasó a la pareja besándose y siguió a Sherlock.

Tan pronto como estuvieron solos, Mycroft jaló a Greg para sentarlo en él. No perdió el tiempo en deshacer el cinturón del DI y bajar una mano por sus pantalones.

—Joder, Myc— gimió Greg, empujando la mano de su compañero.

—¿Nos estamos quedando o nos vamos?— Mycroft preguntó.

—Aquí— Dijo Greg.

Mycroft sonrió contra sus labios —Muy bien.

Greg comenzó en el cinturón de Mycroft, el político tuvo que levantarse para conseguir bajar sus pantalones. Cayó de nuevo en el sillón de John y sentó a Greg a horcajadas sobre él, bramando contra el hombre más alto un par de veces antes de lamer su mano. Se aseguró de que Mycroft estuviese mojado antes de encimarse sobre su miembro.

Mycroft empujó lentamente, gimiendo cuando estuvo completamente dentro de Greg. Greg comenzó a moverse, subiendo y bajando cuando Mycroft entró en él. Intercambiaron besos descuidados, lengua y labios chocando juntos con un mismo fin, el de comerse las caras completamente.

—M-Myc— gimió Greg, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza para atrás —Joder.

—Greg… Dios— demandó Mycroft, agarrando las caderas de Greg para ayudar al hombre a moverse.

Ninguno llegaría nunca a cansarse del calor, la opresión, de la cercanía que sentían al tener relaciones sexuales. Habían tardado demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de que se amaban, incluso más tiempo para decirle al otro. Pero ahora que estaban juntos, llevaban cerca de diez meses, y se amaban con cada fibra de su ser.

—Joder— Greg maldijo de nuevo cuando Mycroft se movió más rápido, el sonido de piel contra piel golpeando fuertemente en sus oídos. Greg sabía que la puerta estaba abierta, sabía que sus gritos atraerían a la señora Hudson eventualmente. Atrapó los labios de Mycroft otra vez y dijo —Vamos a ser atrapados en breve.

—Tal vez me guste eso— dijo Mycroft.

Greg rió entre dientes y lamió la forma de la boca de Mycroft, jurando de nuevo cuando Mycroft golpeó su próstata —¡Hijo de puta!

—Dios— Mycroft se queja.

—Maldice para mí— Greg exigió, frotando su propio miembro —Vamos, sabes lo mucho que me gusta.

—Joder.

—Una vez más.

—¡Mierda!

—Vamos, Myc.

—¡Greg!— Mycroft gritó. Empujando con fuerza y corriéndose, derramándose en su pareja y gimiendo en voz alta. Continuó empujando, abriendo los ojos para ver a Greg.

—Dios ¡Mycroft!— el DI se quejó en voz alta y eyaculó, goteando todo en su puño y el chaleco de Mycroft. Dejó de moverse, se inclinó hacia adelante jadeando contra el hombro de Mycroft —Greg no es un insulto— murmuró.

Mycroft se echó a reír y se movió para besar a su novio —De acuerdo, ¿qué fue eso?— preguntó.

—Se llama sexo, Myc— Greg sonrió y Mycroft chasqueó la lengua —Es lo que dos personas hacen cuando están enamoradas… o _cachondas_.

—Realmente ¿me deseabas porque dije cachondo?

Greg gimió —Deja eso.

—Es sólo una palabra.

—Viniendo de ti, es seductora.

Mycroft se echó a reír de nuevo —Voy a guardarlo como referencia futura.

Greg sonrió y le dio otro beso a Mycroft antes de levantarse. Habían hecho un lío y tuvieron que usar todas las servilletas de John y Sherlock. El chaleco de Mycroft era una causa perdida y tuvo que quitárselo.

Greg no podía dejar de envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Mycroft, frotándose en su espalda a través de la costosa camisa de seda.

—Gregory, tengo una reunión.

—¿Y?

Mycroft levantó su barbilla para darle un beso suave en los labios a Greg —Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

—Vamos, vamos a desayunar antes de que tenga que irme.

—Tú siempre tienes que irte.

—¿Qué hay de la cena, esta noche?— Mycroft preguntó —Romántico, con velas y carne y tal vez, voy a decir esa palabra de nuevo.

Greg sonrió y entrelazó los dedos de su mano derecha a través de la izquierda de Mycroft —Suena como una cita.

Mycroft le dio otro beso antes de sacar a su novio del apartamento.

=X=

Sherlock y John llegaron a casa para encontrar la puerta abierta y que Mycroft y Greg se habían ido.

—Gracias a Dios— Dijo Sherlock y se dejó caer en el sofá. John rodó los ojos y tomó las tazas abandonadas de Mycroft y Greg. Mientras estaba en la cocina, Sherlock volvió su atención a su sofá, preguntándose si debía enviar un texto muy largo y abusivo a Mycroft. Sus ojos vagaron por el sofá y de repente lo vio.

Sherlock saltó, retrocediendo hacia las ventanas con los ojos muy abiertos —No, no, no, ellos _no_ lo hicieron— Estaba furioso. A veces _observarlo_ todo era un verdadero dolor en el trasero —Esos… esos…— Sherlock no podía pensar en una apropiada mala palabra que cubriera lo mucho que odiaba a su hermano y al DI en ese momento.

Mientras mentalmente trataba de fulminarlo con sus ojos, John regresó con una taza de té fresco. Se quitó los zapatos, colocó la taza sobre la mesa del café y se iba a sentar.

—John, ¡no!

John ya había caído en su sofá y miró hacia arriba —¿Qué?

Sherlock se estremeció —N-no te sientes allí.

—¿Por qué?— John elevó una ceja cuando Sherlock no contestó —Sherlock ¿por qué no?

—¿Te acuerdas cómo actuó Lestrade cuando Mycroft dijo… esa palabra?

—¿Sí?

Sherlock lo miró fijamente y de pronto hicieron clic a la vez. John saltó del sofá.

—Eso es asqueroso ¡por qué harían eso! Oh, por Dios ¡voy a tener que deshacerme de ese sofá! No, no, no, ¡no puedo creer que me senté allí!

Siguió despotricando mientras Sherlock ignoraba al sofá, no quería _leer_ lo que su hermano y su amigo habían hecho. De repente, el teléfono de John sonó, pero el médico estaba demasiado agitado como para responder. Sherlock se las arregló para sacarlo de los pantalones vaqueros de su novio y leyó el mensaje.

—¿John?

—¿Qué?— John gritó. Sherlock giró el teléfono para que John pudiese leerlo.

_Un nuevo sofá será entregada el viernes. Mis disculpas –MH_

John gimió —Hijos de puta bastardos.

—Sí.

—No podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

—Quiero decir, es genial que estén juntos, les tomó bastante tiempo, pero ¿en mi _sofá_? ¡_Mi_ _sofá_!

Gritaba de nuevo y Sherlock levantó una mano —John, cálmate.

—¡No!

—Todo lo que debemos hacer es tomar represalias.

John hizo una pausa, mirando a su novio —¿Represalias?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

Sherlock sonrió —Lestrade toma su almuerzo a las 12. Deja la puerta de la oficina abierta.

Lentamente, una sonrisa apareció en la cara de John hasta que fue agarrando su abrigo de nuevo —Vamos entonces.

—Podemos almorzar después,— dijo Sherlock —porque esto, mi querido John, es la guerra.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

Gracias por leer.


	2. Escritorio

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **IBegToDreamAndDiffer & DarkStar7713**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**This Is War**

**II. Escritorio**

John se sentía intranquilo mientras caminaban hacia el Scotland Yard. Eran las 12:10pm, Greg ya se habría ido, pero John aún sentía como que iban a ser atrapados. Sherlock por supuesto, paseaba como si fuese el dueño del lugar, mirando a todo el que los observaba.

—Sherlock, no llames la atención— murmuró John.

—No seas tonto, me conocen.

—Sí, y es por eso que te están mirando.

Sherlock rodó los ojos cuando salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Greg. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero podían ver que estaba vacía a través de las ventanas de cristal. John agradeció a Dios de que había persianas mientras se aproximaban.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, freak?

John gimió. Estaban a un metro de la puerta y Sally Donovan estaba en su camino.

—Sally, me alegro de verte, veo que rompiste con Anderson— Sherlock respondió.

John volvió a gemir.

—El Jefe no está aquí, freak— Dijo Sally.

—No necesito verlo— Dijo Sherlock fríamente —Sólo necesito ver su escritorio.

—¿Por qué?

—Asuntos importantes.

—¿Por qué?

—Asuntos importantes, dije.

—Te escuché y aún pregunto el por qué.

John suspiró —Sherlock, tal vez podamos hacer esto más tarde.

—¿Más tarde?— Sherlock dijo, girando para mirar a John —No, John, tenemos que atacar ahora, mientras el hierro está caliente, por así decirlo. No permitiré que Lestrade y mi hermano se salgan con la suya.

—¿Salirse con la suya con qué?— preguntó Sally, arqueando las cejas con curiosidad.

—Ellos-

—¡Sherlock!— John advirtió.

—-tuvieron sexo en el sofá de John.

Diez personas giraron ante el fuerte gemido que dio John.

—¿Ellos qué?— preguntó Sally.

—Tuvieron sexo, en mi casa, en la sofá de John, sin usar protección— dijo Sherlock —Es un comportamiento completamente inaceptable y exijo venganza.

—Bueno…— dijo Sally lentamente —Er, ¿cómo, exactamente, es que vas a conseguir tu venganza?

—Teniendo sexo en el escritorio de Lestrade.

John se frotó los ojos.

—Sí, por supuesto, porque _eso_ tiene sentido— Suspiró Sally.

—Tiene mucho sentido— dijo Sherlock y dio un paso hacia adelante. Sally se movió para interponerse —Por favor, apártate de mi camino, sargento Donovan.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Sally elevó una ceja —¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarte que le des por el culo al doctor en el escritorio de Lestrade?

—Estaba esperando que John me diera a mí por el culo pero lo que dices parece estar bien.

—Sherlock, maldita sea— John gimió —Vámonos.

—¿Por qué deberíamos?

—Sally no va a… sólo vámonos.

—Esperen— Dijo Sally, levantando las manos —No dije que no podían.

Sherlock y John la miraron, el primero elevando una ceja —Pero estás en mi camino.

—Sí, bueno… si te dejo hacer esto, quiero un favor.

—¿Qué tipo de favor?

—Bueno…— Sally dijo lentamente antes de continuar en voz baja —como tan bien dijiste, rompí con Will.

—¿Will?— Sherlock cuestionó.

—Anderson— dijo Sally.

—Oh, claro— asintió Sherlock e hizo un movimiento con las manos para que continuara.

—Bueno, él me jodió majestuosamente— Sally dijo —Así que quiero que se la devuelvas y te dejaré hacer lo que quieras en el escritorio de Lestrade. [**1**]

Sherlock hizo una pausa antes de decir —¿Qué tengo que hacerle a Anderson?

—Cualquier cosa— Sally se encogió de hombros —Róbale sus juguetes de dinosaurios, métete en su coche, ten sexo en su maldito escritorio todo lo que quieras, sólo has algo.

Sherlock sonrió y se volvió hacia John —Sexo en el escritorio de Anderson, John, anótalo.

—¿Por qué diablos iba yo a anotar eso?

—Sólo recuérdalo— dijo Sherlock —Sally, tenemos un trato— le tendió la mano y ambos la estrecharon, John rodó los ojos.

—Honestamente, he entrado a una casa de locos.

—¿Y?— Sherlock preguntó, pasando junto a Donovan y entrando en la oficina. Sally le dio a John una gran seña de su pulgar hacia arriba mientras cerraba la puerta con llave —Bien, John, cierra las persianas.

John lo hizo, moviendo la cabeza mientras las dejaba todas cerradas. De pronto, estaban envueltos en oscuridad y John encendió la luz. Sherlock estaba en el escritorio, empujando a un lado las cosas de Greg con poco ruido. Cuando hubo espacio libre suficiente, se bajó los pantalones y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—¿John?

La visión de su pareja semidesnuda hizo que John rasgara sus propios pantalones. El hecho de que Sherlock llevara su camisa de seda color púrpura (que era puro sexo a los ojos de John) ayudó a moverlo a través de las cosas y para John fue difícil por el tiempo en que dio la vuelta al escritorio.

—Dios, mírate— susurró John mientras miraba hacia abajo al glorioso (y pálido) trasero de Sherlock.

—Muévete, John, no tenemos todo el día.

John chasqueó —Honestamente, eres tan romántico.

—¿Qué hay de romántico en cogerme en la oficina del DI?

—Ni idea.

—Adelante con eso.

—Me pregunto por qué me molesto a veces— Dijo John mientras lamía su mano y humedecía su pene.

—Porque soy fabuloso en la cama –¡oh!— dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando John se introdujo en él, el pene del doctor rápidamente siendo tragado por su calor.

—¡Mantente callado!— John silbó, mordiéndose el labio, fuerte, para mantener su propio gemido.

—¡Lo siento mucho pero tiendo a hacer ruidos cuando alguien tiene su pene en mi culo!— Sherlock siseó. Plantó sus antebrazos sobre la mesa, con los dedos extendidos —Adelante, John.

John sonrió y salió antes de volver a entrar.

Sherlock estaba apretado y caliente y hacía pequeños ruiditos de gimoteos en la parte posterior de la garganta. Eso fue suficiente para que John agarrara las caderas del genio y empujara, fuerte. Sherlock se estrelló contra la mesa y se quejó en voz alta, dejando caer la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio. El escritorio comenzó a hacer surcos contra la alfombra y Sherlock gimió.

—Mantén… lo… ¡carajo!

Sherlock logró una risa que sonó más como un gemido —John, ah ¡más fuerte!

Realmente ¿quién era John para negarse? Se posicionó en el ángulo de la próstata de Sherlock, sabiendo que no podía alargar aquello para siempre, Greg no estaría fuera comiendo por mucho tiempo.

—¡Jódeme, John!

John no se preocupó por mantenerlo en silencio, ya no. Fue tragado por completo por su novio otra vez y otra vez, Sherlock se mecía hacia atrás al encuentro de sus embestidas.

La oficina estaba llena de gruñidos, jadeos, el ocasional '¡Mierda, justo ahí, John!' y la más común '¡Maldita sea, Sherlock!'. Piel contra piel golpeando, hombres gimiendo, y ambos se acercaban más y más a un orgasmo.

John podía sentir el nudo en su estómago mientras agarraba la cabeza de Sherlock con una mano. Retorció los rizos negros en sus dedos, Sherlock gimió y dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás.

—¿Te gusta que te folle sobre un escritorio?— preguntó John.

—Uh-huh— Gruñó Sherlock.

—Eres una puta, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, John.

—¿Más fuerte?

—Dios, sí.

Si era posible, John logró joder a Sherlock más fuerte, apretando el culo del detective consultor con una mano, la otra tirando de su cabello. Sherlock maldecía y arqueaba la espalda, cerrando los ojos y los labios estaban rojos de tanto morder.

—Sherlock…— John gimió —Voy a…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Sherlock estaba torciéndose lejos de él. John parpadeó fuera de la bruma para ver que Sherlock ahora estaba sentado en la mesa, frente a él. Le sonrió y John le devolvió la sonrisa.

Agarró las caderas de su novio y empujó de nuevo, el culo de Sherlock ahora se deslizaba sobre el escritorio. Gimió y se impulsó hacia abajo mientras tiraba de su pene, la cabeza golpeando la mesa con un _golpe_.

—¡John!— estaba gritando ahora —¡John, John, John!

Sherlock llegó al clímax sobre toda su encantadora camisa púrpura y John habría chasqueado la lengua si no estuviese profundamente metido en su amante. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar a Sherlock venirse, el genio cerró su mano en un puño entre su cabello mientras se retorcía en el escritorio.

Y entonces John eyaculó, salpicando dentro de su pareja en un largo gemido. Entró un par de veces más antes de deslizarse y caer sentado en la silla de Greg. Sonrió cuando comenzó a escurrir sobre la silla debajo de él.

—Greg va a odiar esto.

Sherlock todavía estaba de espaldas y soltó un gruñido. John buscó entre los cajones de Greg algunos pañuelos y encontró algunos, así como condones y lubricante, en la parte final bajo una pila de archivos.

—Pudimos haber utilizado estos hace unos minutos.

—Pero esto fue mucho más divertido— dijo Sherlock y se sentó.

John los limpió y ambos hombres metieron y cambiaron sus ropas. Sherlock jaló a John para un buen besuqueo, labios calientes e hinchados por sus propios dientes.

John sonrió cuando se separaron, viendo que Sherlock usaba su chaqueta para ocultar las manchas.

—Cállate, John— Sherlock dijo, aunque sonreír.

—Yo también te amo— Dijo John.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y le dio a John un beso rápido en los labios. Salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al ascensor. Sally sonrió desde su escritorio y Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella articuló con la boca '_Anderson'_ y Sherlock asintió. John le dirigió una inclinación mientras subían en el ascensor.

—Voy a textear a Mycroft en una hora— dijo Sherlock una vez que las puertas se cerraron. —Quiero a Lestrade en su escritorio por un rato antes de que Mycroft le mande un mensaje.

John sólo rió entre dientes.

=X=

Greg había estado sentado en su escritorio una hora y media antes de que le llegara un texto. Tenía los codos sobre la mesa, los archivos esparcidos y un café a medio beber a su izquierda. Hizo una pausa para pescar su celular y lo abrió.

_Aléjate del escritorio y la silla, Sherlock y John han sido traviesos –M_

Lentamente, Greg dejó la pluma, quitó los codos y se levantó de la mesa.

—¡MIERDA!

Levantó algunas miradas, pero no les dio importancia mientras apuñalaba brutalmente los botones de su teléfono.

**¡Eres una jodida puta, Sherlock Holmes! –Greg**

El mensaje era más que un poco sarcástico.

_Te lo mereces, Lestrade, ¿o has olvidado lo que tú y mi hermano le hicieron al sofá de John? Era e sofá FAVOTIRO de Greg, Gregory. Tisk, tisk. –SH_

Greg frunció el ceño.

**¡Vete a la mierda! –Greg**

Su teléfono sonó con otro mensaje mientras Greg se puso de pie y pateó la silla.

_Una nueva silla y un escritorio han sido ordenados, serán entregados en una hora. Mis disculpas, amor. –M_

**No es tu culpa. Sherlock tiene que pagar por esto, Greg también. –Greg**

_Por supuesto, Gregory. Sherlock es bastante aficionado a su mesa, ¿no te parece? –M_

Greg sonrió.

**Eres malvado. –Greg**

_TUT. Sherlock realmente ama esa mesa y se lo merece –M _[**2**]

Greg rió entre dientes.

**Sólo quiero saber dónde y cuándo, querido. De verdad eres malvado. –Greg**

Greg hizo una mueca ante su escritorio y silla, preguntándose dónde diablos iba a hacer el papeleo. Se convirtió en una sonrisa y una risita leve cuando Mycroft le envió un mensaje de vuelta.

_Esto es la guerra, Gregory. –M_

**Sí, ¿qué es lo que dicen? No hay amigos en la guerra… o en el sendero… ¿campo? Algo por el estilo. –Greg**

_Exactamente. –M_

Greg sonrió. Esto iba a ser divertido.

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

[1] Sally dice '_he royally fucked me'_, pero no se refiere a que se la jodió de sexo, sino que la hizo sentir mal –muy mal, y se quiere vengar. –inserte risa malévola aquí-

[2] TUT, según la jerga urbana (¿?) dice que es un sonido que haces con la lengua cuando quieres dar a entender que algo es incorrecto. ¿Un chasqueo por escrito?

**Muchas gracias por leer. :)**


	3. Mesa

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **IbegToDreamAndDiffer & DarkStar7713**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**Advertencias**. Además del PWP, uso excesivo -en serio- de malas palabras.

* * *

**This Is War**

**III. Mesa**

Sherlock recibió un texto de Greg acerca de un nuevo caso.

—Pero ¿por qué vamos al Yard?— John preguntó encaminándose a la salida, poniéndose el abrigo.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros —Lestrade sólo dijo que fuésemos al Scotland Yard primero— extendió el brazo y un taxi se detuvo.

—Poderes mágicos de taxi—John gruñó mientras seguía a su novio dentro.

Cuando el taxi se alejó, ninguno notó a los dos hombres que estaban en la pequeña cafetería al lado de 221. Tan pronto como el taxi negro se perdió de vista, Mycroft y Greg salieron de Speedy's y se encaminaron al lado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees?— Greg preguntó mientras se abrían camino hacia arriba.

—Una media hora, ida y vuelta— dijo Mycroft —Bastante tiempo.

Greg sonrió mientras entraban al 221B, Greg cerró la puerta esta vez. Tan pronto como se dio la vuelta Mycroft lo arrastró en un beso, con labios suaves y lengua bailando dentro de su boca ligeramente.

—Tenemos tiempo, Gregory— suspiró contra la boca de su novio —No hay necesidad de apresurarse.

Greg gimió y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Mycroft, acercándolo más y arqueando su cuerpo hacia el político.

Se besaron suavemente, poco a poco, de pie en medio de 221B, presionados uno contra el otro. A Mycroft no le importaba terminar con el pelo desordenado, no cuando era Greg quien hacía el desorden. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del DI y tiró de él, tratando de cerrar la brecha inexistente entre sus cuerpos.

Greg comenzó a restregarse contra él, tensando su erección a través de sus pantalones. Mycroft gimió en su boca y comenzó a acribillar de besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Greg antes de moverse para chupar su cuello. Era el turno de Greg de gemir y empuñar sus manos contra el cabello de Mycroft, la boca abierta mientras Mycroft lamía su cuello.

—No hay que esperar ¡ahora!— Greg exigió y empujó a Mycroft contra la mesa. Mycroft chocó contra ella, dejando escapar un jadeo de aire que le hizo cosquillas a la piel de Greg. Se frotó con más fuerza contra el traje inmaculado de Mycroft antes de poder deshacerse de su abrigo.

Mycroft dejó que su abrigo azul oscuro callera y Greg trabajó con los botones de su chaqueta, liberándolo.

—Es un traje caro, Gregory— Mycroft murmuró, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detener al DI de dejar su chaqueta en el suelo.

—Se ve muy bien en el suelo— gruñó Greg, Mycroft riéndose.

Tomó el chaleco también y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación, Mycroft reía mientras su camisa era desabotonada. De repente, las cálidas y callosas manos de Greg estaban deshaciéndose de su cinturón y bragueta, entrando traviesas para tomar su casi erección.

—Gregory— Mycroft gimió cuando su pene fue sacudido, Greg tomó su miembro y jaló. Se echó hacia atrás para mirar trabajar al DI, las manos de Greg eran tan cálidas y grandes y seguras. Se quejó en voz alta, la cabeza echada hacia atrás cuando Greg apretó el cabeza de su pene —Gregory, Gregory, Gregory— murmuró como un mantra.

Greg sonrió y se movió hacia adelante para besar a Mycroft de nuevo, una de las manos del político agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza, sosteniéndola en su lugar. Mycroft comenzó a empujar dentro de su mano, en esos malditos y grandes dedos de Greg, en un intento de apresurar su orgasmo.

—Ah, ah, nada de eso— susurró Greg, Mycroft gimiendo —Quiero que te vengas en toda esa mesa.

—Eres un sucio.

—Esta fue tu idea— Greg le recordó.

—Creo que fue una buena idea.

Greg sonrió y se retiró antes de medio girar a Mycroft. Inclinó al político sobre el escritorio y le bajó los pantalones a Mycroft antes de observar a su alrededor —¿Dónde crees que tengan el lubricante?

—Habitación, primer cajón— dijo Mycroft, jugueteando con un archivo que Sherlock tenía sobre la mesa. Leyó algunos fragmentos e hizo una nota mientras Greg iba a buscar el lubricante, haciendo muecas al imaginar la reacción de Sherlock. Bueno, la respuesta era obvia, ¡fue la niñera!

Escuchó el regreso de Greg y el pop inconfundible de un tapón. Se estremeció en anticipación y se retorció cuando Greg puso una mano cálida en su cadera.

—¿Listo?

—Mm— asintió Mycroft.

Poco a poco, uno de los dedos de Greg entró en él y Mycroft gimió, relajando los músculos para que Greg pudiese empujar todo hacia adentro. Comenzó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para empujar dentro y fuera, disfrutar de los suaves gemidos de placer que Mycroft estaba haciendo.

Empujó otro dedo dentro, Mycroft tembló mientras se empujaba a sí mismo de nuevo. Se inclinó más sobre la mesa, con la frente apoyada en la madera dura mientras Greg lo follaba con los dedos.

—Gregory... por favor...

—¿Sí?

—Te necesito.

—Me necesitas ¿para qué?

—Para joderme con tanta fuerza que me correré sobre toda esta encantadora mesa.

Greg se rió y sacó sus dedos —¿Cómo es que puedes ser cortés _y_ sucio en la misma frase?—preguntó mientras untaba lubricante sobre su erección, moviendo sus caderas un poco para hacer resbalar sus pantalones hasta los tobillos.

—Es un regalo— murmuró Mycroft.

Greg puso una mano firme en la espalda de su novio antes de agarrar su pene. Bromeó con Mycroft un poco, deslizando su miembro hacia arriba y hacia abajo entre las mejillas del político. Mycroft gimió y trató de empujarse hacia atrás, pero Greg lo mantuvo en su lugar, sonriendo cuando Mycroft maldijo.

—Greg, por favor.

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Por favor, cógeme.

—Por favor, cógeme ¿qué?

—Por favor, cógeme... ya.

—Por favor, cógeme ya ¿qué?

—¡Gregory!

Greg presionaba, Mycroft gritaba y se retorcía y gemía, todo al mismo tiempo. Greg se detuvo cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, inclinándose hacia adelante para dejar besos en el cuello de Mycroft —Te amo.

—Jódete.

Greg se rió entre dientes —No, creo que yo voy a joderte.

—¿En serio?— Mycroft dijo sarcásticamente —Estaría tan agradecido.

—Pendejo inteligente.

—Imbécil.

—Idiota.

—Estúpido.

—… marica.

—¿Marica?— Mycroft preguntó, cambiando su peso de pie. Greg lo empujó hacia abajo y salió antes de penetrar nuevamente, fuerte. Mycroft gimió y arañó la mesa con una serie de malas palabras saliendo de su boca mientras Greg comenzó a follarle.

—Ahora, esa es la sucia boca que amo.

—Jó... dete... Greg... ory...— Mycroft murmuró, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar y llamar la atención no deseada de la señora Hudson.

—Chico sucio, sucio— bromeó Greg.

—Hombre sucio, sucio— replicó Mycroft.

—Un hombre sucio que te está follando— Greg sonrió y empujó de nuevo lentamente.

—Un hombre sucio que va a tener una bofetada si no me folla más rápido— gruñó Mycroft.

—¡Oh! cómo me hieres— Greg sonrió y nalgueó el culo de Mycroft.

—¡Eh!

—Oh, Dios mío, tú, diciendo _eh_, es delicioso.

—Cállate— gimió Mycroft.

—Pensé que te gustaba que fuese ruidoso.

—Honestamente ¿quieres que me vaya?

—Tal vez.

—Gregory-

Greg comenzó a follarle con rapidez, y Mycroft murmuraba palabras incomprensibles. Comenzó a acariciar su pene mientras Greg le follaba, gimiendo en voz alta y empujándose él mismo de nuevo.

—Nunca voy a... cansarme... de esto...— Greg lanzó un gruñido, inclinándose para golpear la próstata de Mycroft.

—Hijo de _mierda_— gimió Mycroft.

—Oh Dios, te amo— sonrió Greg.

—También te amo— Mycroft gimió y empujó de nuevo.

=X=

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Sally Donovan.

—Lestrade envió un mensaje, tiene un caso— dijo Sherlock, desenrollando su bufanda.

Sally alzó las cejas —Lestrade se fue hace una hora, tiene la noche libre.

Sherlock se quedó helado —¿Qué?

—Tu hermano lo recogió, estoy a cargo con –¿a dónde vas?— exigió Sally.

Sherlock no se molestó en responder, en lugar de eso, entró en el ascensor y pulsó el botón con saña.

—¿Sherlock?— John cuestionada.

—Mi hermano y su _estúpido_ novio— gruñó el detective consultor.

—¿Qué?

—John, esto es un ataque de venganza por lo que hicimos en el escritorio de Lestrade.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — John preguntó mientras el ascensor los llevaba hacia abajo.

—¿Por qué crees que Lestrade me envió un texto para encontrármelo aquí y luego no estar aquí?

—Er... ¿se le olvidó?— John trató.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua —John, me envió un mensaje hace media hora, se fue de aquí treinta minutos antes de eso. ¡Usa la cabeza!

John suspiró y se frotó los ojos mientras seguía a un furioso Sherlock que dejaba el ascensor —Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahora— se preguntó mientras se dirigían fuera.

=X=

Mycroft se quejó en voz alta mientras su estómago se estrellaba contra la mesa. Se agarró de los bordes con fuerza con la cabeza inclinada mientras Greg le embestía.

—Greg... joder... ¡ahí!

Greg comenzó a golpear su próstata en serio, yendo demasiado profundo como para salirse. Gimió una serie de palabrotas y se obligó a joder a Mycroft más duro, la mesa raspándose contra el piso.

—Myc... joder... voy a...— Greg se retiró antes de que pudiera venirse y Mycroft se puso a gritar.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo, ¡estaba a punto!

Greg le detuvo con un descuidado y sucio beso antes de retroceder —Súbete a la mesa.

Mycroft parpadeó, con el pelo sucio y cara enrojecida —¿Qué?

—Sobre la mesa, de rodillas.

Mycroft levantó una ceja al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo Greg —Greg, ya no soy un hombre joven.

—Vas a estar bien y esta mesa es lo suficientemente baja para lo que tengo planeado.

—Greg-

—Te pones sobre la mesa y vas a correrte encima de toda esta mesa, te guste o no, ¿lo tienes?— Greg levantó una ceja para hacer énfasis y Mycroft se quejó.

—Bien, bien— murmuró y comenzó a empujar las cosas a un lado.

Cuando la mesa estaba limpia, Greg ayudó a Mycroft a subir. El político se movió un poco antes de inclinarse hacia atrás sobre sus piernas, con el culo directamente alineado contra la entrepierna de Greg. Gruñó un poco antes de detenerse, apoyándose en sus manos y mirando a Greg.

—Esto es indigno.

—Pero tan caliente.

—Indigno.

—Caliente.

—Gregory— maldijo cuando Greg entró, moviéndose con rapidez para volver al ritmo que tenía antes. Mycroft gimió y se movía hacia atrás lo mejor que podía, arañando la madera bajo sus dedos mientras Greg le follaba.

Mycroft no iba a durar mucho tiempo, no con Greg follándolo, no con su pene frotándose contra sus piernas _y_ Greg arañando su espalda. Logró mantenerse un minuto más antes de llegar al clímax, derramándose a lo largo de sus piernas y en la mesa. Gimió y masturbó su pene, acariciándolo suave y lentamente.

Mycroft se apretó alrededor de su novio y Greg se corrió, llenando a Mycroft y acercándolo más. Ambos jadeaban y gemían, Greg se inclinó contra Mycroft mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Greg salió húmedamente antes de ayudar a Mycroft desde la mesa. Estuvo a punto de colapsar y gimió, estirando las piernas mientras se apoyaba en la repisa de la chimenea, Greg le puso una toalla.

—Me has arruinado.

—Eso espero— Greg sonrió mientras limpiaba. No quería limpiar la mesa pero pensó que Sherlock se molestaría bastante. En su lugar, dejó la toalla en el suelo y le sonrió a Mycroft, quien ya estaba vestido de nuevo.

—Te amo— murmuró Mycroft en un beso suave a Greg.

—También te amo— dijo Greg —Ahora vámonos antes de que tu hermano llegue a casa.

Mycroft sonrió y se llevó a Greg del apartamento.

=X=

Sherlock no estaba de humor y frunció el ceño mientras se paraba en la puerta. Sus ojos rápidamente escanearon el apartamento y se posaron en la toalla.

—¡Que se jodan!— gritó

John sabía que Sherlock estaba muy enojado cuando maldijo. Miró a su alrededor y vio la toalla. —Oh, Dios mío. ¿Dónde fue que ellos-?—

—La mesa, John, ¡necesitamos una nueva mesa!— Sherlock gritó y se acercó, mirando hacia sus archivos. —¡Y resolvió mi caso! ¡De todo el maldito descaro!

John se rió entre dientes mientras miraba los documentos. —Bueno... ¿no era obvio?

—No me pongas a prueba, John.

John rodó los ojos. —¿Té?

—¿Té? ¿_Té_? ¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en tomar té en un momento como este?

—Siempre pienso en té— dijo John.

—Tenemos que tomar represalias— Sherlock murmuró y se sentó en el sofá —No podemos dejar que ganen, John.

—¿Por qué esto es una competencia? — John preguntó desde la cocina.

—Siempre es una competición con Mycroft.

John suspiró —No tiene que serlo, ya sabes. Podríamos terminar esto ahora.

Sherlock se volvió para mirarlo —¿Y que Mycroft _gane_? No. No, no, no, no puedo dejar que eso suceda. No, John, ¡_tenemos_ que devolver el golpe!

—Por supuesto que tenemos— John murmuró mientras hervía la tetera —Entonces ¿quién va a mover la toalla?

=X=

_Bien jugado, hermano –S _

Mycroft sonrió. Estaba holgazaneando en el sofá con Greg, con el DI encima de él con un tazón de helado.

—¿Sherlock?— preguntó.

—Por supuesto— respondió Mycroft, respondiendo el mensaje de texto con una mano.

**Tú empezaste esto, hermano –M**

_No, TÚ lo comenzaste –S _

**Todo lo que hice fue extasiar a mi novio –M **

_¡En el SOFÁ de John! ¡SU SOFÁ, MYCROFT! –S _

Mycroft chasqueó la lengua —Honestamente ¿qué pasa con Sherlock y el sofá de John? Le envié otro.

—Probablemente está más molesto por el hecho de que tuvimos sexo en el sofá— dijo Greg, lamiendo el helado de la cuchara. Mycroft se limitó a mirarlo, a sus labios y sintió el calor nadar hacia su entrepierna.

**Puedes terminar esto ahora y pedir disculpas, hermano –M **

_¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería pedir disculpas? ¡DISCÚLPATE TÚ! –S _

**Nunca –M **

—¿Cama?— Preguntó Mycroft, poniéndose de pie.

Greg asintió y se puso de pie, fue a la cocina y puso su plato en el fregadero. Mycroft lo atrajo para darle un beso mientras su BlackBerry sonó.

—Ignóralo— murmuró Greg, pero Mycroft revisó de todos modos.

_Esto significa la guerra –S _

Mycroft sonrió y envió un último texto antes de halar a Greg hacia su dormitorio.

**Lo estoy esperando –M **

* * *

**Notas Traductora**

Creo que alguien tiene un fetiche con las malas palabras ¿verdad? ¿Greg? ¿Mycroft? **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	4. Club

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **IbegToDreamAndDiffer & DarkStar7713**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

**Gracias** a mi beta **Maye Malfter**, que me ayudó en inventar palabras xD -lo requería el fanfic, ¡lo juro!

**Nota de Autora/Traductora**: ¡Es el turno de Mycroft para molestarse! :)

* * *

**This Is War**

**IV. Club**

Desconocido para la mayoría de Londres, hay un club muy secreto, muy exclusivo y muy gay ubicado en el corazón de la ciudad (la parte de gay eran las divagaciones de Sherlock, John realmente no estaba escuchando).

Mycroft poseía ese establecimiento, lo había heredado de su padre y de Sherlock. Era un club, John lo reconoció tan pronto como salió del taxi.

—Oh, _no_ puedes estar hablando en serio— dijo John mientras miraba hacia el Club Diógenes.

—Sí, sí puedo.

John se volvió para mirar a su compañero —Sherlock, nosotros... no podemos hacerlo _aquí_.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es que... ¡tienes que estar en silencio!

—No en la oficina de Mycroft o en las habitaciones para las visitas extranjeras... aunque creo que será en la oficina.

John gimió mientras seguía a Sherlock a la puerta —¿Cómo, siquiera, vamos a entrar?

Una vez dentro, Sherlock mostró una tarjeta (que en realidad tenía _su_ nombre en ella, no el de Mycroft) y avanzaron a través de un largo pasillo. Se quedaron solos y Sherlock, con una sonrisa en su rostro, presionó un dedo contra sus labios antes de liderar a John a través del edificio.

John le siguió en silencio, vislumbrando a los hombres sentados en los sofás de cuero con respaldo bebiendo whisky, vino y champaña. Todos estaban leyendo el periódico, navegando en sus teléfonos o tecleando en las laptops.

Finalmente, Sherlock se detuvo ante una gran puerta de madera y mostró otra tarjeta, esta vez con 'Mycroft Holmes' estampado en la parte delantera.

John rodó los ojos, Sherlock sonriendo burlonamente mientras pasaba la tarjeta por un teclado y escribía algo rápidamente. El pad se puso en verde y la puerta se abrió con un ruido fuerte.

Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro la puerta se cerró y Sherlock dijo —Honestamente, la contraseña es 'Johnathan'.

John le miró fijamente, sin entenderle.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua —Johnathan es el segundo nombre de Lestrade.

—Oh, cierto— John asintió y giró hacia la habitación. Era grande, tan grande como su sala de estar en el 221B. Había un escritorio directamente frente a John, grande, de madera, con una lámpara verde, un portalápices lleno de todo tipo de utensilios de escritura, un ordenador portátil cerrado, y una serie de archivos. La silla de cuero con respaldo se veía muy cómoda, adornada por ambos lados con grandes plantas verdes.

Las paredes tenían unos cuadros enmarcados, entre ellos uno de la Reina, así como algunas flores y formas extrañas que John no podía entender. Había estanterías en cada esquina, un televisor de pantalla plana en la pared de la derecha, y una gran mesa blanca a la izquierda cubierta, aparentando ser francesa.

John silbó mientras se daba la vuelta, Sherlock pasó directamente a los archivos.

—Aburrido— declaró a los pocos minutos.

—Prueba con el portátil.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua otra vez —John, mi hermano no dejaría nada importante en una computadora portátil, usa la cabeza— se dejó caer en la silla y cruzó las piernas, con los zapatos descansando sobre la mesa. Sonrió y miró John detenidamente, manteniendo los ojos por completo en el médico.

John sonrió y puso sus manos en sus caderas —¿Ves algo que te guste?

—Veo todo, John— dijo Sherlock suavemente antes de sonreír —y me gusta todo lo que veo en estos momentos.

John se rió y cruzó la habitación —Así que...— dijo, y se apoyó en el escritorio —¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Sherlock sonrió —Estamos aquí para tener sexo.

—Oh, bien, por supuesto que lo estamos, mm... ¿_por qué_?

—Para devolvérselas a mi hermano y a Gregory.

John gimió —Sherlock, podríamos solo ¿dejarlo? ¿Cuándo va a terminar? Si hacemos el amor aquí, Mycroft y Greg tendrán sexo en otro lugar donde no queremos que lo hagan. Y entonces tú querrás hacer algo igual de sucio en algún lugar que Mycroft no quiera, y luego él y Greg tendrán sexo en nuestra nevera o algo así, y nosotros en su ducha, y... Sherlock, ¿entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

Sherlock se quedó en silencio 4,6 segundos antes de preguntar —¿Cómo podrían tener sexo en la nevera?

John gimió.

—Sinceramente, John, tengo curiosidad porque es físicamente imposible. ¿Cortarían sus extremidades antes de entrar?

—Sherlock.

—¿O sus cabezas? Eso sería mucho mejor. Mycroft con la incapacidad de hablar sería realmente excelente.

—Sherlock, _por favor_.

—Aunque, el cómo podrían tener sexo sin sus cabezas... bueno, es más imposible entonces sin extremidades-

—¡Sherlock!

Sherlock sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, con los dedos juntos bajo la barbilla —Quiero que me folles en esta oficina, John. En la silla, sobre la mesa, contra la pared, en el suelo...— calló y sonrió —_en todas partes_.

John tragó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para alejar su excitación —Sherlock, es en serio.

—Lo digo en serio, John— respondió su compañero —Hablo en serio sobre mi deseo de que me folles por todos lados en esta oficina.

—Nosotros... ¡no podemos!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Esta es la oficina de Mycroft!

—Exactamente.

John gimió y se frotó los ojos con una mano —Sherlock, esto... quiero decir ¡robaste su tarjeta de acceso!

—No me lo puso muy difícil, John— Sherlock chasqueó la lengua —¿Y su contraseña? — rodó los ojos de nuevo.

—Sherlock...

Sherlock se quedó quieto de repente y se pasó una mano por la frente, ahuecándose asimismo entre su pantalón cada tercer caricia. John tragó saliva —¿John?

—¿Qué?— murmuró el doctor, alejando la vista de la entrepierna de Sherlock —¿Qué?

Sherlock sonrió —¿Me estás mirando, John?

—Es un poco difícil no hacerlo con tus manos tan... frotantes.

—¿'Frotantes'?— Sherlock se rió entre dientes —Esa no es una palabra.

—Bueno, pues lo estás haciendo— John resopló, los ojos una vez más por debajo del cinturón de su pareja.

Poco a poco, Sherlock se deshizo de sus zapatos antes de tomar su cinturón con ambas manos. John estaba prácticamente babeando cuando Sherlock deslizó el cinturón antes de deshacerse de sus pantalones. Los dejó tirados en el suelo y se los quitó con rapidez, quedando en calzoncillos de color púrpura oscuro solamente.

—Oh Dios, _los_ estás usando.

Sherlock sonrió —Coinciden con mi camisa púrpura que tanto te gusta.

—Uh... uh huh— John balbuceó. No fue lo más inteligente que alguna vez haya dicho, no, pero Sherlock estaba allí de pie... ¡en calzoncillos de seda color púrpura!

Poco a poco, Sherlock se bajó los bóxers hasta que quedó allí de pie, en la oficina de Mycroft, medio desnudo y excitado.

—Jesús— John gimió.

—¿Mm?— Sherlock murmuró, acariciando su pene —John, creo que necesito un poco de ayuda aquí.

—¿Es... es así?— John dijo, mojando sus labios.

—Sí— asintió, acariciando de nuevo su erección —Por favor, ayúdame.

De repente, a John ya no le importó que estuvieran en la oficina de Mycroft, o en aquella estúpida guerra que él y Sherlock tenían. Sólo necesitaba colocar sus labios alrededor del pene de Sherlock en ese mismo momento.

Cayó de rodillas en la alfombra de felpa, halando a Sherlock hacia adelante por las caderas. Sherlock gimió cuando la lengua de John recorrió lo largo de su pene, lamiendo la parte inferior antes de lamer la cabeza. Sherlock empuñó sus manos en el cabello de John, acercándolo.

—John... por favor...

John siguió lamiendo y frotando sus labios arriba y abajo del tronco de Sherlock, besándole los testículos antes de chupar uno con la boca. Palmeó la carne caliente y mientras lo hacía, se impulsó hacia adelante con sus rodillas, llevando a Sherlock de nuevo sobre el escritorio.

Sherlock se apoyó contra la madera lo más que pudo mientras John finalmente lo tomó en su boca, con su lengua girando alrededor de la cabeza y lamiendo el pre-semen. Gimió mientras lo hacía, subiendo y bajando mientras tomaba más y más de Sherlock dentro de su boca.

—John— Sherlock gimió, halando a su novio cada vez más cerca, hundiendo su pene en la garganta de John. El médico se ahogó un poco, pero ajustó la succión, respirando por la nariz mientras chupaba de nuevo a su novio.

John nunca se cansaría de la sensación del pene de Sherlock en su boca, su carne caliente y pesada, deslizándose contra su lengua, extendiéndose por su boca, el pre-semen corriendo por su garganta.

—Voy a... John, n-no puedo...— su voz se fue apagando y empujó más fuerte, ahora cogiéndose la boca de John desenfrenadamente. John se ajustó a él, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose completamente en el pene de Sherlock, en sus gruñidos y gemidos y en sus dedos firmemente agarrados en su cabello.

Sherlock se vino de repente, vaciándose en la garganta de John, y el médico chupó hasta la base y lamió para limpiarle.

Sherlock se apoyó contra el escritorio, jadeando y parpadeando a través de la bruma orgásmica. John se irguió y tomó a Sherlock, besándolo con rapidez y vehemencia.

—¿Disfrutando de ti mismo?— preguntó.

—Sí— asintió Sherlock.

—Bueno, yo no he terminado todavía— el tono autoritario le envió escalofríos a Sherlock, más aún cuando le dio la vuelta y le empujó contra la mesa —Te voy a follar hasta que te vengas de nuevo— John susurró al oído de Sherlock, el detective consultor gimió —¿Crees que Mycroft tenga lubricante en su escritorio?

—Cajón i-inferior—dijo Sherlock.

John sonrió y se inclinó hacia abajo para abrir el cajón inferior, asegurándose de frotar su brazo contra el trasero de Sherlock. Sherlock gimió mientras John se restregaba, buscando una botella de lubricante y algunas otras... cosas que le gustaría mucho ignorar. Abrió la tapa y untó su polla, sin importarle si el gel goteaba sobre el suelo.

Se colocó en la entrada de Sherlock, con una mano en su cadera y la otra sobre la mesa. Embistió rápidamente, Sherlock maldecía y empujaba hacia atrás de vuelta. John creó un ritmo rápido, siendo tragado una y otra vez por el estrecho agujero de su novio.

—Joder, Sherlock— se quejó, golpeando piel contra piel fuertemente mientras se follaba a Sherlock.

—John... Dios, John, John, _John_.

John gruñó y se sostuvo de las caderas de Sherlock con fuerza, empujando dentro y fuera de su estrecho pasaje. Sherlock sólo maldecía y se inclinaba sobre el escritorio, berreándole a John cuando el doctor golpeó su próstata.

—J-John...— murmuró un minuto después.

John conocía esa voz, Sherlock estaba cerca de endurecerse otra vez. Separó a Sherlock hacia atrás y el detective consultor gritó cuando fue inclinado hacia abajo. John se sentó en la silla de Mycroft, atrayendo a Sherlock encima de él sin dejarle escurrir.

Sherlock comenzó a moverse él mismo arriba y abajo, follándose contra el pene de John. Gimió y se estremeció, apretando sus muslos mientras John le empujaba hacia arriba.

Continuaron durante unos minutos antes de que los gemidos de Sherlock se hicieran más fuertes, más necesitados. Comenzó a masturbar su pene medio duro, tratando de darse otro orgasmo.

—Todavía no, amor— John dijo entre gruñidos, empujando su pene dentro de Sherlock una y otra vez —Todavía tengo que follarte... contra la pared... el piso... puedes venirte... entonces... ¿me escuchas?

—Sí— asintió Sherlock, cerrando los ojos mientras John golpeaba su próstata de nuevo —Sí, John, ¡sí!

John clavó los dedos en las caderas de Sherlock, sabiendo que dejaría moretones y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Enterró su cara en la espalda de Sherlock, besando a su camisa antes de quitarla. Sherlock lo dejó, gimiendo cuando John finalmente hundió sus dientes en su hombro.

John probó la sensación sedosa y cálida y jaló el cuello hacia un lado para llegar a la dulce piel debajo de ella. Besó en todo lo largo del cuello y el hombro de Sherlock antes de lamer la piel pálida, amando los fuertes gemidos que Sherlock estaba haciendo ahora.

—J-John... Yo... c-cerca...

John empujó rápidamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock y tirando de él hacia la pared. Sherlock le acompañó, gimiendo cuando John le forzó contra la pared, ni una sola vez dejando el apretado agujero de Sherlock.

Sherlock sacó las piernas y colocó ambas manos en la pared, empujando su culo contra John mientras el doctor continuaba follándolo.

—¡Maldición, John, más!— suplicó con los ojos cerrados, labios ampliándose en un gemido silencioso.

John lo hizo con más fuerza, separando las nalgas de Sherlock para ver su pene desaparecer en el cuerpo de su novio —Dios, no tienes idea de lo jodidamente increíble que es verte.

—Uhh— Sherlock gimió, bajó la cabeza y balanceó sus caderas para encontrarse con cada una de las embestidas de John.

—Tan jodidamente increíble, allí de pie, clamando mi pene— continuó John. Se movió para agarrar el pene de Sherlock, acariciándole con movimientos largos y lentos, Sherlock gimió más fuerte —Aquí mismo, en una oficina pública, tú pequeño hombre sucio.

—N-no un p-poco— tartamudeó Sherlock, maldiciendo en voz alta cuando John comenzó a empujar hasta golpear su próstata.

—¿Qué fue eso?— John preguntó, jadeando con la tensión de seguir su ritmo.

—Soy un p-poco— logró decir Sherlock —Lo que d-dices...

—¿Qué tan cerca estás, Sherlock?— John silbó —¿Quieres que me detenga?

—No— Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo?

—¡No!— Sherlock gritó —No, por favor, ¡no! S-sigue, John, ¡_por favor_!

John sonrió, sabiendo que Sherlock estaba cerca de terminar cuando empezaba a decir _por favor_. Salió por completo y Sherlock gruñó, volviéndose para mirarlo con ojos de flameante lujuria.

John se puso de rodillas, jalando a Sherlock hacia abajo. Le dio un beso fuerte y rápido, Sherlock gruñó contra su boca mientras John le obligó a girarse. Le embistió con rapidez, con Sherlock gritando insultos mientras John envolvía una cálida mano alrededor de su pene.

—Quiero que te vengas otra vez— John exigió —En toda esa bonita camisa tuya. Hazlo, Sherlock.

Sherlock gruñó.

—Estoy esperando— dijo John y soltó sus caderas rápidamente.

—J-John.

—¡Ahora!

Unos tirones más, algunas rápidas embestidas y Sherlock terminó en toda su camisa de seda, insultando y arqueando la espalda contra el suelo. Apretó alrededor de John, llevando al médico al borde y hasta su propio clímax. Gruñó y sus embestidas se tambalearon mientras goteaba dentro de Sherlock, dejando caer la cabeza y maldiciendo.

Finalmente John logró salir y rodó sobre su espalda, jadeando y mirando al techo. Se sentía bien después de follarse a Sherlock en cuatro posiciones diferentes. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sherlock.

—Oye.

—¿Mm?— Sherlock murmuró suavemente.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-sí— Sherlock tragó antes de asentir —Bien.

John sonrió —¿Puedo salir?

—Sí— concedió Sherlock.

Con una sonrisa, John salió de Sherlock con un suave beso, los labios hinchados de Sherlock por morderlos con sus propios dientes.

—Te amo— dijo John —incluso con este estúpido concurso que han creado.

Sherlock sonrió —Yo también te amo, John. Y gracias a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Para follarme en la mesa, la silla, el suelo, la par— fue interrumpido cuando John le besó de nuevo y decidió que eso era mucho mejor que hablar.

=X=

Mycroft y Greg estaban a punto de ordenar cuando el BlackBerry de Mycroft zumbó. Greg gimió y Mycroft le lanzó una mirada de disculpa antes de sacar su teléfono para encontrarse con un nuevo texto.

_Johnathan –S _

Mycroft maldijo y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

—¿Myc?— preguntó Greg, mirando al otro lado de la mesa.

Mycroft le miró antes de girar su BlackBerry para que Greg pudiese leer el mensaje.

—¿Johnathan?

—Tu segundo nombre.

Greg sonrió —Sí, lo sé. ¿Pero por qué Sherlock te envió un mensaje con eso?

Mycroft frunció el ceño —Porque claramente robó mi tarjeta de acceso, dedujo la contraseña, se metió en mi oficina en el club Diógenes y tuvo relaciones sexuales con John allí.

Greg se detuvo, con los ojos rebosando Mycroft. De repente dijo —¿Tu contraseña es mi segundo nombre?

—¿_Eso_ fue en lo único en lo que te enfocaste?

Greg sonrió —Es dulce.

—Gregory— Mycroft frunció el ceño.

—Lo es, muy dulce— dijo Greg y tomó la mano de Mycroft, frotando el pulgar a lo largo de sus nudillos —En serio. ¿En qué más pudiste usar mi nombre? ¿Códigos de lanzamiento de misiles? ¿Temporizadores fin del mundo? Eh, vamos, cuéntanos.

Mycroft chasqueó la lengua, pero había una sonrisa tirando de sus labios —Greg, sé serio.

—Lo soy. Si se va a acabar el mundo, por lo menos quiero tratar de salvar a toda la tierra.

—Voy a devolverle esto a Sherlock— dijo Mycroft, contemplando su venganza.

Greg se limitó a sonreír y dijo —Construirían una cantidad masiva se estatuas de mí.

—Gregory— suspiró Mycroft.

—¡De tres metros de altura!

Mycroft se rió y Greg sonrió.

* * *

**Nota Traductora**:

¡Ay Dios! Casi no acabo de traducir por culpa de esos bóxers. Adoro a John en su papel autoritario *w*

El siguiente capítulo será: **Consultorio**

Y, según el calendario en mi perfil, éste fanfic se actualizará cada **lunes**. ¡Gracias por leer!

Aprecio mucho sus reviews, me hacen saber que lo estoy haciendo bien, que les gusta el fanfic y, obviamente, que aprecian el trabajo.

_¡Cuatro posiciones diferentes, carajo, John! Que ya no eres un jovencito xD_


	5. Consultorio

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **IbegToDreamAndDiffer & DarkStar7713**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**This Is War**

**V. Consultorio**

Desafortunadamente, Sherlock no tenía una oficina y Mycroft y Greg ya habían tenido relaciones en la mesa que usaba en el 221B.

—¿Relaciones?— Greg dijo mientras se removía en su asiento, inclinándose sobre Mycroft para mirar por la ventana. Estaban sentados en el auto patrulla de Greg, una cosa plateada sin marcar (a menos que su vida estuviese en peligro y que pensara que estaba siendo perseguido, Mycroft no creía importante el saber qué modelo era su auto), porque si John veía un costoso, negro y polarizado auto sabría que Mycroft estaba cerca.

—Gregory— Mycroft chasqueó la lengua, sonriendo mientras su novio se giraba hacia él.

Greg sonrió y le dio un rápido beso —_Cogimos_ en esa mesa, Mycroft. Dilo.

—No.

—Vamos— se quejó Greg.

—Nunca.

Suspiró y se recostó en su asiento —Bueno, está bien. Tuvimos _relaciones_ en la mesa— Mycroft sonrió —Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Estamos regresándosela a mi hermano y a su pareja.

—De acuerdo— dijo Greg —¿haciendo _qué_, exactamente?

—Vamos a tener sexo en la oficina de John.

Greg sonrió —¿Sexo? Vaya, vaya, acaso no _tienes_ una boca muy sucia.

Mycroft suspira —Gregory.

—¿Qué? Dijiste sexo, eso es mejor que _relaciones_.

—Lo haces inmensamente fácil, el cabrearse contigo.

—Oh, cabrearse— Greg rió cuando Mycroft se cruzó de brazos —Bebé, lo siento, sabes que estoy bromeando.

Mycroft se volvió para mirar a Greg por completo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Bebé?— dijo Mycroft.

Greg sonrió —Me llamas amor, tengo que llamarte de alguna manera.

—Me llamas Myc.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Y piensas que _bebé_ es tan bueno como _amor_?

—Tal vez— dijo Greg —Por qué, ¿no te parece?— Mycroft no dijo nada, pero la forma en que arrugó la nariz fue respuesta suficiente —Bien, bien, voy a pensar en otra cosa.

Mycroft sonrió y se movió de nuevo para mirar al consultorio cruzando la calle. Un poco más allá, John Watson salió poniéndose el abrigo. Se abotonó hasta arriba y se dirigió hacia el norte, Mycroft sonrió cuando se dio la vuelta en una esquina y le perdió de vista.

—Tenemos una media hora, vamos— dijo y salió del coche.

Greg le siguió, hundiendo las manos en su chaqueta, mientras él y Mycroft cruzaban la calle. Entraron en el consultorio y Mycroft siguió su camino, sin parar por la chica de la recepción. Ella fue tras ellos, poniéndose en su camino hasta la mitad del pasillo de paredes blancas.

—Disculpen, no pueden ir por ahí.

Mycroft frunció el ceño y sacó una identidad oficial, una brillante que consiguió en el Palacio de Buckingham y que te permite pasar directamente.

—Eh…— dijo la chica, no acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de credenciales.

—Asuntos de la policía— dijo Greg y sacó su propia identificación.

La chica estaba más acostumbrada a eso —Oh, ¿algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?— preguntó ella.

—No, sólo tenemos que ver la oficina del Dr. Watson.

—¿Está en problemas?— preguntó de repente, luciendo alarmada —Volverá pronto.

—No, ningún problema— dijo Greg, y le dirigió una sonrisa —A veces el doctor Watson ayuda en casos de la policía, sólo tenemos que dejar algo para él.

—Eh... bien— dijo la muchacha y les mostró el camino. Se detuvo frente a una puerta marrón con el nombre de John estampado en la parte delantera —Sólo tiene que llamar si necesita algo.

—Por favor, no nos moleste— dijo Mycroft y esperó hasta que ella había dejado el ir y venir de miradas.

—¿En serio?— Greg sacudió la cabeza cuando Mycroft se puso en marcha —Podría arrestarte por esto.

—Gregory— Mycroft sonrió —nunca serías como esos caballos de guerra.

—Mm-hm— Greg murmuró mientras se volvía para asegurarse de que no estaban siendo vigilados. Hubo un clic y Greg se volvió para ver que Mycroft había abierto la puerta —Wow, eres bueno.

Mycroft sonrió y entró en la oficina, Greg siguiéndole. Cerró la puerta y se volvió para ver la habitación. Era pequeña, con paredes blancas, una pequeña cama blanca cubierta, esas que se encuentran en todas las habitaciones de doctor, una pequeña mesa para café con un ordenador, notas y bolígrafos, y una silla que lucía incómoda.

Mycroft chasqueó la lengua mientras giraba la silla —Esto es malo para la espalda.

Sacó su móvil y envió un mensaje rápido mientras Greg miraba por la ventana detrás del escritorio de John, viendo a la gente caminar —_Esta_ es una mala idea.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Mycroft —Gente ha estado desnuda aquí antes. Incluso hay una cama.

—Sí, pero... seguramente no puede ser sanitario.

—Dejé la habitación completamente limpia ayer y John no ha tenido ningún paciente todavía.

Greg se rió entre dientes —Eres muy raro, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé— dijo Mycroft y señaló a Greg.

De repente, Greg era fuertemente besado y atraído hacia la cama. Gimió cuando Mycroft lo llevó a la cama, con lenguas y labios y manos exigentes. Tuvieron que desplazarse un poco para sentirse cómodos. Resultó que las camas de los consultorios médicos no eran el lugar más cómodo para ponerse a tono.

—La cama es una mierda— gruñó Greg, formando un camino de besos por el cuello de Mycroft.

Mycroft se rió entre dientes, cada movimiento haciendo crujir el colchón —Dudo que tuviesen esto en mente al hacerlos, Gregory.

—Mm— Greg murmuró antes de sentarse. Se quitó el abrigo y la chaqueta, Mycroft se inclinó para ayudarle con su camisa.

Greg tarareaba mientras Mycroft lograba abrir su camisa, colocando sus manos calientes en su pecho. Le pellizcó un pezón y Greg saltó, Mycroft rió de nuevo.

—Cállate— frunció el ceño mientras pasaba por los hombros su ropa. Se inclinó para besar a Mycroft de nuevo, los brazos de Mycroft se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros enroscándose en su pelo.

—Sólo tenemos una media hora— le recordó Mycroft diez minutos más tarde. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, cuerpos calientes y sudorosos juntos —Bueno, veinte minutos.

—Sí, sí— Greg murmuró antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama. Tropezó y cayó contra la puerta, frunciendo el ceño a su novio, que reía.

—Lo siento— dijo Mycroft, sonriendo mientras Greg se quitaba los zapatos y calcetines antes de bajarse los pantalones. Cuando levantó la vista Mycroft estaba desnudo, sentado en el borde de la cama y sonriendo.

—¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste tan rápido?— preguntó Greg, jalando hacia abajo su ropa interior.

—Es un regalo— dijo Mycroft y levantó la mano. Inclinó su dedo índice y Greg sonrió mientras se acercaba.

El DI puso las manos a ambos lados de Mycroft y se inclinó para darle un beso. Sus labios se conectaron suavemente y Greg ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que Mycroft ladeara hacia el otro lado. La lengua de Mycroft salió tímidamente y Greg sonrió. Era casi como un primer beso, como si no hubieran estado juntos en meses y no estuviesen a punto de tener sexo en el consultorio de un médico.

Greg permitió a Mycroft entrar en su boca, el político se tomó su tiempo para explorar cada centímetro de Greg. Greg comenzó a restregarse contra la pierna de Mycroft, el vello haciéndole cosquillas en su pene, haciéndole reír.

—Gregory— suspiró Mycroft.

—Lo siento, lo siento— Greg sonrió y le dio un rápido y sucio beso a Mycroft —Ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Eres muy romántico— Mycroft comentó mientras se deslizaba de nuevo para acostarse en la cama, con las piernas bien abiertas sólo para Greg.

—Vamos a tener sexo en público, cariño, difícilmente romántico— sonrió Greg. Mycroft levantó una ceja —¿Es que no puedo llamarte _cariño_?

—Hm— Mycroft murmuró mientras Greg se abría paso entre sus piernas —Es mejor que bebé.

Greg sonrió —Anotado— se lamió la mano un par de veces antes de frotar su pene, Mycroft observando en silencio. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente mojado, Greg se tomó a sí mismo con una mano y avanzó. Entrando en Mycroft lentamente, levantando los ojos al ver a Mycroft gemir y morderse los labios. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando Greg estaba completamente dentro, ambos respiraban con dificultad.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó Greg.

—Por supuesto— asintió Mycroft —Por favor, no te muevas.

Greg se rió entre dientes y se inclinó para besar a Mycroft suavemente, deslizándose un poco —Eres demasiado amable.

—Bueno, si comienzas a cogerme tal vez grite.

Greg se rió y empujó de nuevo, ambos hombres gimiendo —Eres un bicho raro, Mycroft Holmes.

—Sí, creo que ya dijiste eso— murmuró Mycroft, gruñendo tras sus palabras cuando Greg comenzó a empujar.

—Simplemente pensé que podría... decirlo... otra vez...— Greg gimió, agarrando las caderas de Mycroft con fuerza. Mycroft se movió para envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Greg y tirar de él, Greg ahora se inclinaba sobre él. Mycroft se enderezó para capturar sus labios e intercambiaron besos descuidados rápidamente, respirando con dificultad en la boca del otro.

Greg comenzó a mover sus caderas, hundiéndose más profundamente en Mycroft y golpeando su próstata. Mycroft se quejó en voz alta y se agarró de los brazos de Greg, uñas con manicure clavándose en la bronceada carne.

—Shh— susurró Greg.

—Lo siento, lo siento— murmuró Mycroft, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento de ahogar sus gemidos. Pero no funcionó y gritó —¡Mierda!— cuando Greg le golpeó la próstata de nuevo.

—Mycroft— Greg volvió a advertir.

—Lo s-siento— dijo Mycroft, ojos parpadeando, pupilas dilatadas —P-perdón.

—Voy a tener que hacerte venir para que te calles— dijo Greg y sonrió. Envolvió una mano alrededor del pene de Mycroft, tirando al tiempo de sus embestidas. Mycroft echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su pelo perfecto cada vez más y más agitado cuanto más tiempo era forzado a permanecer sobre la terriblemente incómoda cama.

—G-Greg... ¡carajo!

Greg no se molestó en pedirle que se callara, ya que era una causa perdida. En su lugar, se centró en joder a su novio lo más fuerte que podía y deslizar su pulgar sobre la cabeza del pene de Mycroft.

Mycroft estaba cerca de gritar ahora, pero Greg acababa de tomar sus labios, sellando sus bocas. Mycroft gruñó, apretando los músculos mientras se acercaba a su punto culminante.

De pronto, su espalda se arqueó y se movió más hacia el pene de Greg. Greg le observó justo a tiempo para ver a Mycroft venirse, el líquido derramándose en el puño del DI y el estómago de Mycroft.

Unos pocos empujes más y Greg llegaba también, hundiendo sus dientes en el hombro de Mycroft. El político gruñó y pasó las manos por el cabello de Greg, besando el costado de su rostro cuando se vació entro de Mycroft.

—Eres tan hermoso— susurró Greg cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente para recordar cómo hablar. Dejó besos suaves en el cuello de Mycroft, la mandíbula, murmurando a su paso —Mi novio, mi hermoso hombre.

Mycroft sonrió y tiró de Greg para besarlo correctamente —Me gusta eso.

—¿Mm? ¿Eso qué?

—Me gusta que digas eso— dijo Mycroft y logró sonrojarse. Greg sonrió —Me llamaste... bueno...

—¿Hermoso?— Greg preguntó y Mycroft asintió con la cabeza —Pues lo eres, muy hermoso. Tu mentón— dijo, y posó unos cuantos besos en la mandíbula de Mycroft, como para probar su punto —Tu oreja— otro beso, esta vez en el lóbulo de la oreja de Mycroft, obligando al político a reír —Tu cuello— pasó la lengua por el cuello pálido de Mycroft, disfrutando del gemido que Mycroft le dio —Tu clavícula— aspiró de nuevo en la piel, Mycroft se movía bajo él.

Greg salió y cayó acostado al lado de Mycroft, pasando un brazo alrededor del hombre más alto y tirando de él más cerca.

—Y tus labios— susurró, halándole a Mycroft más cerca para besar sus labios suavemente —Pero, ¿sabes lo que es la cosa más hermosa de ti?

—¿Qué?— preguntó Mycroft.

—Tu culo.

Mycroft chasqueó la lengua, pero estaba sonriendo —Gregory.

—¿Qué? Tu culo es espectacular, todo suave y pálido y— Mycroft le interrumpió con un beso, con sus labios suaves e hinchados.

—Bien, voy a ser serio.

—Por favor— dijo Mycroft.

Greg giró los ojos —_Eres_ la cosa más bella, Myc. Todo tú. Tu inteligencia, tu personalidad, tu rareza. Todo ello, y tu culo, te hacen hermoso. Gracias por estar conmigo.

Mycroft se rió entre dientes —Yo debería darte las gracias.

—Me agradecerás más adelante cuando recupere el aliento.

Mycroft sonrió y le besó de nuevo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y se separaron —_¿Hola?_— llegó la voz de la chica que trabajaba en recepción —_¿Está todo bien? Oí gritos._

Greg y Mycroft ya se estaban moviendo, poniéndose la ropa lo más rápido que podían y sin molestarse en limpiar.

—_El doctor Watson llamó, ya viene de regreso. Le dije que la policía que está aquí y me dijo que venía corriendo._

—Mierda— murmuró Greg cuando se abrochó la camisa.

—Vamos— dijo Mycroft, chaleco y chaqueta sin poner. Tomó su abrigo y le entregó el propio a Greg, el DI se colocó su chaqueta mientras Mycroft abrió la puerta. Los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron cuando reparó en sus ropas desaliñadas —Dile al Dr. Watson que nos teníamos que ir— dijo Mycroft —pero le llamaremos más tarde.

—Er... — la chica murmuró.

—Mil gracias— Greg sonrió y siguió a Mycroft por el pasillo. Se toparon con dos chicos que entregaban una silla y Greg se maravilló de la capacidad de Mycroft para conseguir que los muebles se entregaran en media hora.

—Señor Holmes— el hombre más cercano asintió con la cabeza, ni siquiera pestañeó por la manera en la que Mycroft estaba vestido.

—Oficina del doctor Watson, caballeros— dijo Mycroft, sacando un pedazo de papel y un lápiz. Garabateó una nota rápida y la entregó —Y tomen la vieja silla con ustedes.

—Muy bien, señor— dijo el hombre, y arrastró los pies por el pasillo.

—¡Oigan!— la chica gritó tras ellos —¡Esperen!

Ninguno de los dos escuchó y Mycroft agarró la mano de Greg, le arrastró a través de la sala de espera, hacia el exterior. Tropezaron con un grupo de adolescentes que gritaron maldiciones cuando la pareja cruzó la carretera, con un taxi tocando el claxon.

Greg mantuvo la puerta abierta y se quedó ahí, escuchando a Mycroft gritar —¡Date prisa!

Abrió la puerta de Mycroft y el político cayó, jadeando mientras cerraba la puerta —¿Qué?

—¡Pato!

Greg lo hizo, su cuerpo se retorció torpemente mientras jadeaba —¿Qué?— repitió.

Mycroft se incorporó un poco y dijo —John.

Greg se sentó también y miró por la ventana del lado del pasajero. Podía ver a John caminando por la calle, el cuello levantado contra el frío. Greg sonrió cuando el médico entró en el edificio.

—Vamos— dijo Mycroft —No quiero estar cerca cuando John se dé cuenta de lo que hemos estado haciendo.

—Lo que tú digas, hermoso— dijo Greg.

Mycroft sonrió y le dio a su novio un beso rápido. Se pusieron sus cinturones de seguridad y Greg arrancó el coche, poniéndose en marcha y dejando a un muy cabreado médico detrás.

=X=

—Qué quieres decir, ¿se fueron? — preguntó John.

Rory le miró mientras caminaban por el pasillo —Estuvieron en su oficina por una media hora y la dejaron repentinamente, hace un par de minutos.

—¿Cómo llegaron a mi oficina?— John preguntó, deteniéndose frente a su puerta. Jaló del mango antes de decir —Cerré esto.

—No lo sé, Dr. Watson.

John frunció el ceño —¿Te dijeron que eran de la policía?— Rory asintió —¿Qué aspecto tenían?— realmente esperaba que alguno de los enemigos de Sherlock no hubiese decidido saquear su oficina.

—El primero tenía algún tipo de identificación oficial. Su compañero tenía una placa de policía por lo que era del Scotland Yard.

John frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta. Nada parecía fuera de lugar y se volvió de nuevo hacia Rory.

—El oficial, era alto y vestía un traje de tres piezas...

John gimió.

—... y tenía el pelo castaño ondulado. Sus ojos eran azules, nariz larga.

—¿Y su compañero?— preguntó John, frotándose los ojos.

—Mayor, pelo gris, bronceado, de hombros anchos.

—Puta madre.

Rory saltó —¿Señor?

—No, lo siento, no es tu culpa— John suspiró.

—¿Les conoce?

—Sí— John suspiró de nuevo —Eso es todo, Rory, gracias.

—No hay problema, doctor Watson— dijo Rory, gesticulando una débil sonrisa antes de dejar a John solo.

Fue entonces cuando John se dio cuenta de la nueva silla y gruñó —No, por favor no— dijo. Y entonces que vio la cama —Jesucristo... ¿la cama?— estaba despotricando a nadie en particular y gruñendo cuando fue a su escritorio. Vio la nota adjunta a la nueva silla y la rompió.

_Esa silla vieja era mala para la espalda, especialmente después de pasar las noches persiguiendo a mi hermano por Londres. Estoy enviando hombres para limpiar la cama lo antes posible, mis disculpas –MH_

John gimió y retrocedió hasta que chocó contra la pared —Hijo de puta...— se detuvo y sacó su teléfono.

_—¿Hola?_

—Sherlock, ¡esos malditos bastardos!

Oyó a Sherlock hacer una mueca de dolor antes de decir _—John, por favor, cálmate._

—No, ¡no me voy a calmar!— gruñó.

_—¿Por qué no? _

—¡Tuvieron sexo en mi oficina!

Hubo una pausa antes _—John, tu tono me hace creer que estás conmigo al cien por ciento en esta pequeña disputa—_ se detuvo de nuevo _—¿Lo estás?_

John miró a la cama frente a él.

_—¿John?_

—Sí— dijo John, mojándose los labios. Arrugó el papel —Sí, estoy dentro.

_—¡Excelente! Ya se me ocurrirá algo, John._

—Sólo házmelo saber.

_—Te amo._

—También te amo— John sonrió. Colgó y miró a la cama un poco más antes de enviar el mismo texto dos veces.

_Esto es la guerra. _

_John_

Resopló cuando recibió las respuestas y se sentó en su silla nueva. Maldita sea, era más cómoda que la última.

_Lo estoy esperando –MH _

**Adelante.**

**Greg**

* * *

**Nota Traductora**

Eh... lamento la demora :P

¿Qué tal la _vendetta_? ¿Y Greg llamando 'bebé' a Mycroft? ¡Y el final! ¡El hermoso culo de Mycroft! xD -casi me lo imagino como un durazno-

En fin... que, bueno, sigue: **Autos**

OvO Gracias por leer, sus reviews me alimentan cof el _ego_ cof y me hacen saber que les gusta el trabajo de traducir -**esto va para todas las traducciones**-.


	6. Autos

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **IbegToDreamAndDiffer & DarkStar7713**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**This Is War**

**VI. Autos**

Decir que Sherlock y John estaban molestos era una gran subestimación. Lamentablemente, Greg tuvo que ir al 221B porque, de nuevo, Sherlock había robado evidencia. Sally Donovan estaba con él y observaba con una gran sonrisa mientras Greg, Sherlock y John discutían.

—¡No puedes robar evidencias, Sherlock!— el DI frunció el ceño —¿Cuántas veces te he dicho eso?

—Y no puedes tener sexo en la oficina de John con mi hermano— replicó Sherlock. Greg tuvo la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzado —Honestamente, Lestrade ¿su _oficina_?

—Oye, tú empezaste esto— dijo Greg y le señaló con el dedo —Tuvieron sexo en la oficina de Myc. Tuvo que conseguir un nuevo escritorio, una silla nueva, _y_ que fregaran todo el lugar.

—¿Y cómo crees que John se siente?— Sherlock exigió.

Greg miró a su compañera —Bueno... no lo hicimos en su escritorio.

Sally rió mientras John frunció el ceño —Ah ¿y eso lo hace mejor? Te das cuenta de que es contra a la ley, ¿no? Indecencia pública y todo eso.

—Bueno... — Greg no tenía una respuesta para eso y Sally se ahogó tratando de ahogar su risa. Greg se volvió hacia ella —¿Encuentras gracia en esto?

—Oh sí— asintió. Greg la fulminó —Eh... Voy a esperar abajo.

Salió rápidamente, Sherlock ahora gritaba sobre la nevera y extremidades cortadas (sea lo que fueran). Pasó a la casera, señora Hudson, si Sally recordaba correctamente.

—¿Sobre qué están peleando?— preguntó la anciana.

—Eh...— comenzó a Sally, no estaba segura de si debía la vida sexual de las dos parejas en frente de la otra mujer.

—¿Es sobre Mycroft y Gregory teniendo sexo en 221B?— preguntó la señora Hudson. Sally se atragantó y tosió mientras miraba a la señora Hudson, con los ojos muy abiertos —Las paredes son muy finas, querida.

—De acuerdo... cierto...— Sally concedió, aclarándose la garganta.

Ambas levantaron la vista al oír el grito de Sherlock —¡ERA EL _SOFÁ_ DE JOHN!

—Dios, no hay esperanza, ¿no?— Sally comentó.

La Sra. Hudson sonrió —Son jóvenes y tratan de superarse unos a otros. Los hermanos Holmes siempre están en ello.

—Mm— asintió a Sally.

—¿Crees que alguna vez terminará?— preguntó la señora Hudson.

—No lo sé— Sally se encogió de hombros —Por lo que he recolectado, Lestrade y el otro Holmes empezaron. El Freak y John fueron y lo hicieron en la oficina de Lestrade, seguido por los otros dos que lo hicieron en su mesa— la Sra. Hudson se rió entre dientes —Entonces lo hicieron en la oficina de Mycroft en algún club, no lo sé, y luego el consultorio del doctor. ¿Quién sabe lo que el Freak hará ahora?

La Sra. Hudson asintió largamente —Sherlock es persistente. No creo que vaya a terminar hasta que Sherlock tenga una disculpa de Mycroft.

Sally la miró con los ojos muy abiertos —¿Trajes? ¿_Disculpas_? No lo creo.

—¿No?

Sally negó con la cabeza —Pasa por el Yard un poco justo para ver al Jefe. No creo que vaya a parar, es demasiado parecido a Sherlock. Y el jefe dice que es más listo.

De repente, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la señora Hudson y Sally alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Sally.

—¿Te interesa una pequeña apuesta?

—¿Quiere apostar por quién va a ganar esta... cosa?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Diversión— la señora Hudson se encogió de hombros —¿No es por eso que la gente hace algo?

Sally se echó a reír, pensando en lo extraño que era estar en el pasillo del 221 y hablando con la señora Hudson de apuestas sobre los hermanos Holmes.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no?— dijo Sally —Creo que la victoria será para el Jefe.

—Estoy con el Johnlock todo el camino.

Sally la miró —¿Johnlock?— preguntó ella.

—Tenemos que llamarlos de alguna manera— dijo la señora Hudson —Si el Johnlock gana, me debes cincuenta libras.

—Está bien— se rió entre dientes Sally, sacudiendo la cabeza ante lo absurdo de todo esto. Sacó su cuaderno y un bolígrafo —Voy por el... ¿Lecroft? No, eh... ¿Croftstrade? No, suena estúpido... — golpeó su pluma contra sus labios mientras pensaba.

—¿Mystrade?— la Sra. Hudson ofreció.

Sally sonrió —Brillante— dijo, y anotó en todos los lugares —El Mystrade está a la cabeza en este momento, silla, mesa y consultorio. El Johnlock tiene un escritorio y un club.

—Johnlock definitivamente— asintió la señora Hudson —Voy a mantener una oreja en esto.

—Yo también— dijo Sally —¿Cincuenta libras?— dijo, y le tendió la mano.

La Sra. Hudson sonrió y la tomó con la suya, su agarre sorprendentemente fuerte —Cincuenta libras.

La puerta por encima de ellas golpeó con fuerza y Sally guardó rápidamente su cuaderno.

—¡Donovan, conmigo!— Greg gritó cuando irrumpió el pasillo y azotó la puerta abierta.

La Sra. Hudson hizo un guiño a Sally y la oficial e despidió al salir después de su jefe.

=X=

John volvió después de que Greg se fue para encontrar a Sherlock mirando por la ventana —Así que...— dijo.

—John, tenemos que hablar con Sally de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó John.

—Necesitamos su ayuda.

—¿Por qué?— John repitió.

Sherlock sonrió y se volvió para mirar a su novio —Vamos a tener sexo en el auto policía de Lestrade.

=X=

Resulta que no necesitaron de la ayuda de Sally. Era fácil (para Sherlock, de todos modos) poder colarse en el aparcamiento y localizar el coche de Greg. De alguna manera tenía las llaves (John no preguntó, no quería ser cómplice. Cuanto menos hechos conociera, mejor) y abrió el coche.

Sherlock entró y John le siguió, uniéndose a su novio en el asiento trasero.

—Date prisa, John— dijo Sherlock y se desabrochó el cinturón —No sé cuando Lestrade será llamado para un caso.

—Confié en ti para hacer esto al menos un poco romántico— John gruñó mientras abría sus propios pantalones. Sherlock se había quitado los zapatos y se contoneó fuera de sus pantalones antes de montar John —Mierda— el doctor murmuró mientras Sherlock se presionaba en su contra, penes juntos y labios reunidos en un frenesí de dientes y lengua.

Sherlock logró sacar una pequeña botella de lubricante del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la apretó en sus manos. Calentó el gel antes de tomar el pene de John y lo acarició con rapidez, casi haciendo que John se viniera en ese mismo momento.

—John— Sherlock advirtió mientras se movía, levantándose él mismo.

—Lo siento, pero joder, ¿no vas bastante rápido?— preguntó John.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, hay otra cosa que tenemos que hacer hoy a las dos.

John miró el reloj —Eso es una hora a partir de ahora.

—Necesitamos una hora para tener una erección de nuevo.

—Tal vez _tú_ lo hagas— dijo John, su risita convertirse en un gemido cuando se vio forzado en el apretado y cálido interior de Sherlock.

—Más fuerte— murmuró Sherlock, su lengua lamiendo contra cuello expuesto de John —Me vengo más rápido cuando te quejas en voz alta.

—Dios, Sherlock— John gruñó mientras Sherlock comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, apretando sus músculos con fuerza alrededor de John con cada embestida. Las manos de John se acercaron a las caderas Sherlock y las agarraron, las uñas clavadas ayudando a su novio a moverse.

—John— Sherlock quejó en voz alta, ojos cerrados, dientes mordiendo el cuello de John.

—Dios— John gimió en respuesta, Sherlock se mueve más rápido. El detective consultor golpeó la cabeza contra el techo del coche y se quejó, John rió.

—Cállate— murmuró Sherlock, inclinándose para morder más el cuello de John y chupar de nuevo su piel.

—Deja de hacer... chupetones...— John dijo.

—Nunca— contestó Sherlock.

John sólo podía gemir, acercándose a un rápido orgasmo. Sherlock estaba caliente y jadeante y chupaba y sus dedos largos y delgados tiraban de su pelo, de su chaqueta. No iba a durar mucho y, cuatro minutos después de subir al coche, John se vino.

Gimió y embistió, Sherlock se golpeó de nuevo contra el techo. Eso no detuvo a Sherlock de venirse sobre toda la camisa de John, su pene ni siquiera fue tocado. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, jadeando uno contra el otro, Sherlock jugando con el pelo de John.

—Arriba— dijo de pronto y se deslizó fuera, sacando un paquete de pañuelos para que John los limpiara.

—Mi príncipe— John murmuró mientras se limpiaba y a su novio. Su camisa era una causa perdida y John cerró su chaqueta mientras seguía a Sherlock desde el auto.

—¿Tu qué?

—Príncipe— John sonrió y haló de Sherlock de la bufanda, plantando un fuerte beso caliente contra él —Entonces, ¿tenemos tiempo para almorzar antes de lo que sea que tienes que hacer después?

—_Nosotros_, John— Sherlock corrige mientras cierra la puerta y empieza a caminar —_Nosotros_ tenemos algo que hacer después.

—Lo que sea, sólo necesito comida.

Sherlock se rió entre dientes y unió sus dedos, tarareando por lo bajo.

=X=

—No puedes estar hablando en serio— dijo John ante uno de los negros y polarizados autos de Mycroft aparcaba.

—¿Por qué no?— Sherlock preguntó cuando el conductor se bajó.

—Te das cuenta de que Mycroft y Greg han tenido probablemente...— se detuvo cuando el conductor abrió la puerta trasera para ellos.

—Sí, ya sé que han tenido sexo en la parte trasera de casi cada automóvil que Mycroft posee.

—Sherlock— John advirtió, mirando al conductor.

—Oh, él sabe— Sherlock chasqueó la lengua —Le pagan para conducir, no por escucha.

John miró al conductor, que le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió —Señor.

—Eh, de acuerdo— dijo John, y subió al coche, Sherlock le siguió.

Sherlock se tomó su tiempo, dejando suaves besos en el cuello de John, manos rozando su cara y espalda.

—¿No llevas prisa?— preguntó John.

—Tenemos un par de horas, John, y luego Mycroft irá a recoger a Greg en este coche.

John se rió y agarró a Sherlock por la parte posterior de la cabeza, lo que le obligó a mirar hacia arriba. Sus labios se encontraron suavemente y John se tomó su tiempo para explorar la boca de Sherlock a fondo, lamiendo sus dientes, su lengua, tan despacio como pudo. El coche estaba lleno de ruidos de húmeda succión hasta que John saltó.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Sherlock, una nota ligera de irritación en su voz.

—Eh... el conductor— dijo John.

—¿Y?

—Sherlock.

—Muy bien— Sherlock suspiró y se volvió —¿Joshua?

—Sí, ¿señorito Sherlock?

John se rió por el título —Por favor, conduce... a algún lugar, y luego amablemente piérdete.

—Sherlock— John frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, lo siento; amablemente vete y haz algo que no sea en este coche— dijo Sherlock —Te llamaré cuando puedas volver.

De repente, el coche se detuvo y Joshua dijo —Muy bien, señor. El coche está aparcado en una de las cocheras del señorito Mycroft, no serán molestados. Mucho gusto, Dr. Watson— y entonces la puerta se cerró y todo quedó en silencio.

Sherlock se volvió hacia John —¿Mejor?

—Sí— John asintió con la cabeza y tiró de él para un buen y larga manoseo. Se besaron durante minutos u horas, posiblemente días, todo lo que John sabía era que le dolían los labios y estaba seguro de que había perdido un par de células cerebrales por la falta de oxígeno.

—John— gimió Sherlock, pasando a sentarse en el regazo de John. El médico podía sentir todo a través de los pantalones delgados de Sherlock. Su cuerpo era cálido, sus muslos fuertes y musculares que se presionaban a ambos lados de John.

Sus brazos eran delgados pero musculosos también, mientras se envolvían alrededor de John, la bufanda del detective consultor ahora en el suelo. Tenían mucho más espacio de lo que tenían en el coche de Greg y John podría empujar hacia arriba sin que Sherlock estuviese en peligro de golpearse.

John pasó los dedos por el cabello de Sherlock, disfrutando de los rizos suaves que encontró. Había algo en el pelo de Sherlock que hizo que John sonriera; siempre rizado, siempre vivaz, y muy agradable para agarrar, así John podría colocar el pelo de Sherlock de vuelta.

Sherlock se arqueó hacia él, John presionando sus labios en ese pálido cuello que tanto amaba. Pasó la lengua por la piel de Sherlock, el joven temblando encima de él y gimiendo suavemente. John succionado la manzana de Adán de Sherlock, sin dejarla hasta que la piel de Sherlock lució un bonito y atractivo rojo.

—John, John, John— Sherlock gimió, empujando su entrepierna hacia John.

John agarró las solapas de la chaqueta de Sherlock, tirando de él para que pudiera morder el cuello de Sherlock, odiando que su camisa estuviese en el camino.

—Ropa, fuera— exigió.

Sherlock rápidamente se quitó la camisa y la chaqueta, gimiendo ruidosamente cuando John chupó la clavícula antes de pasar a lamer un pezón. El nudo se endureció bajo sus labios y Sherlock cerró los puños en torno al pelo corto de John, inclinándose para mirar a la lengua de John lamer su pelo en pecho.

De repente John estaba empujando a Sherlock hasta que el genio yacía en todo lo largo del gran asiento trasero del coche de Mycroft. Sherlock se quitó los zapatos cuando John comenzó a jalar de su cinturón, eventualmente metiendo una mano por la ropa interior de Sherlock.

Sherlock se frotó contra su mano, arqueándose en el asiento y tratando de lograr una mayor fricción —John— se quejó —Por favor.

—Por favor, ¿qué?— John bromeó.

—Necesito... más...— gruñó cuando John acurrucó una mano alrededor de su pene —_Por favor_.

John se apiadó y sacó el pene de Sherlock, manoseando la cabeza antes moverse de nuevo. Hizo girar su lengua arriba y abajo de la longitud del miembro de Sherlock, sonriendo cuando Sherlock comenzó a gemir su nombre una y otra vez.

John lo tomó por completo, chupando y ahuecando sus mejillas mientras dejaba que sus dientes rozaran el pene de Sherlock.

Sherlock embestía dentro de la boca de John, disfrutando del calor, la humedad, todo. Su pene se abrió camino por su garganta y John respiró por la nariz cada vez que Sherlock entraba. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre los muslos de Sherlock, pero no hizo ningún intento por detener a Sherlock de empujar, disfrutando que su novio estaba básicamente cogiéndose su boca.

Sintió la tensión del hombre más alto y traga para estimular su cabeza.

—J-John... ¡c-carajo!— Sherlock gritó y se vino, derramándose en la garganta de su novio con un estremecimiento.

John lamió para limpiarlo antes de dejar a Sherlock salir de él con un pop mojado.

—John, yo quería... iba a... no debíamos tener...— Sherlock no parecía saber lo que quería decir, en lugar de eso, simplemente se frotó el pecho y observó a John con los ojos muy abiertos.

John no contestó, prefirió sentarse para que pudiera salir de su propia ropa. Una vez desnudo se inclinó sobre Sherlock y lo besó.

—Te voy a coger aquí mismo, ahora mismo, mientras que estás completamente gastado y cansado.

Sherlock gruñó —Lubricante debajo del asiento.

John levantó una ceja y se movió de nuevo para darle la vuelta al asiento y subirlo. Encontró un pequeño compartimento lleno de condones, lubricante y toallas. Riendo, John tomó una botella medio vacía de lubricante.

—Tu hermano no es sutil, ¿no?— comentó mientras hizo estallar la tapa, esparciendo el líquido a lo largo de su erección.

—No realmente, no— se rió entre dientes Sherlock —Por favor, no hablemos de él.

John sonrió y dejó algunas gotas de lubricante caer en los asientos de cuero —Oops.

—Eres el mal, mi querido John— los ojos de Sherlock brillaron —Amo eso.

—Yo también te amo— John dijo y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente.

—Ahora fóllame, por favor.

John se rió y se movió hacia atrás, agarrando su pene antes de moverse a la entrada de Sherlock. El genio gimió cuando estuvo completamente lleno, apretando sus muslos.

—Oh, John.

John comenzó a empujar inmediatamente, porque no quería ser suave y dulce. Quería follar a Sherlock para otro orgasmo, para obligarlo a venirse largo y fuerte hasta romper todo en esa deliciosa mente suya.

Golpea sus caderas con cada golpe antes de inclinarse para morder el pecho de Sherlock, mordisqueando su pezón derecho hasta que el detective consultor se retuerce debajo de él.

—¿Sherlock?

—Así que... bueno— gimió Sherlock —Vas a lograr... duro... de nuevo.

Frotó su pene suavemente, como para probar su punto, rodando sus caderas para conseguir que John entrara cada vez más.

—Voy a venirme en todo ese bonito estómago— John silbó, lamiendo su camino hasta el ombligo de Sherlock.

—Es un tipo de derrota al punto de follar en el auto de mi hermano— gruñó Sherlock.

—Oh, pero quiero arruinar tu bonita piel— murmuró John —¿No quieres eso?

—No, por favor— Sherlock negó con la cabeza más o menos, sus preciosos rizos rebotando contra su cara roja —por favor vente sobre mí.

—Eres tan sucio— comentó John, embistiendo profundamente.

Sherlock gruñó —Sí, lo que quieras.

John golpeó dentro de él más fuerte, el orgasmo cada vez más cerca, hasta que se retiró. Sherlock sacudía su pene, gimiendo y mirando a John con ojos llenos de lujuria. John tomó su pene con la mano, el de Sherlock en la otra y los bombea juntos.

Llegaron juntos, eyaculando sobre el estómago de Sherlock y gritando. Sherlock gimió y se arqueó ante el toque de John, con los ojos cerrados y sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior.

Jadeante, John retrocedió para sentarse, casi golpeando su cabeza contra la ventana. Se rió y dijo —Nota personal: los autos no son un buen lugar para tener sexo.

—Pensé que era maravilloso— dijo Sherlock, sentado con una sonrisa. Pasó un dedo por el líquido en su estómago y dijo —Toallas debajo del asiento.

John encontró paños pequeños, blancos y rió entre dientes mientras limpiaba a Sherlock. Dejó que la tela cayera al suelo y haló de Sherlock para darle un beso.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, John— Sherlock sonrió —Ahora tengo que enviarle un texto a Lestrade.

John se rió entre dientes.

=X=

Sally le envió un mensaje a la Sra. Hudson cuando Greg irrumpió en el Scotland Yard, gritando sobre lunáticos y asientos traseros.

_Johnlock tiene el coche de Lestrade – Sally Donovan_

Sally observó cuando Greg comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

—Mi auto, Mycroft, ¡MI _AUTO_!

Algunos oficiales se apresuraron a salir de su camino, incluyendo a Dimmock que se acercó a Sally —¿Qué está pasando?

—El Freak y Watson tuvieron sexo en el coche de Lestrade.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Dimmock, riéndose cuando Sally le explicó todo.

La señora Hudson y yo tenemos una apuesta.

—¿Quién?

—La casera de Holmes.

—Hmm— dijo Dimmock, levantando la vista cuando Mycroft Holmes entró, yendo directamente a la oficina de Greg. Él y Sally siguieron a la pareja por las escaleras y salió al aparcamiento donde una docena de productos de limpieza estaban esperando —Estoy dentro.

—¿Qué?

—Apuesto a que Lestrade ganará.

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó Sally.

—Sí, Lestrade se ve como un asesino— Dimmock dijo mientras Greg gritaba, señalando el asiento trasero —Cincuenta libras.

El teléfono de Sally sonó y ella lo sacó.

**Oh, mis niños SON realmente malos. ¿Seguro que no quieres cambiar de apuesta, querida? – Sra. H**

Sally miró a través de las puertas de cristal para ver a Greg y Mycroft juntos, cabezas inclinadas y manos que volaban mientras hablaban apresuradamente.

_De ninguna manera, estoy segura de ganar esto. Ah, y otro oficial está en dentro con cincuenta libras, Dimmock. Está en el equipo Mystrade también – Sally Donovan_

**Excelente, me voy a comprar tantas cosas bonitas con mis ganancias :) – Sra. H**

Sally apenas logró dar un paso atrás cuando Greg y Mycroft pasaron de ella.

—…va a encabronar totalmente a Sherlock— dijo Greg.

—Por eso lo sugerí, amor— respondió Mycroft.

Se fueron de prisa y Sally rió, Dimmock sacudió la cabeza.

=X=

Greg se subió al coche de Mycroft y sonrió, inclinándose para darle un beso rápido.

—¿Cena?— preguntó Mycroft.

—Suena encantador— Greg asintió con la cabeza, después de haberse calmado finalmente luego de que su coche fue completamente limpiado —Dios, necesito algo fuerte después de hoy, tal vez un whisky.

El conductor se aclaró la garganta y ambos hombres se volvió —¿Sí, Joshua?— preguntó Mycroft.

—Señor, creo que debería decirle que el señorito Sherlock tomó prestado este coche hace unas horas.

Mycroft se congeló antes de gritar —¡DETENTE!

El coche lo hizo y Mycroft y Greg saltaron fuera, este último gimiendo. Mycroft se frotó los ojos violentamente.

—¡Ese hijo de PUTA MIERDA!— su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y Mycroft lo sacó —¿Qué?

—_Tu turno_— dijo Sherlock antes de colgar.

Mycroft se abstuvo de lanzar el BlackBerry en contra de la carretera —Voy a _matarlo_.

—Cálmate, amor, vamos a regresárselo de nuevo— dijo Greg — Jesús, necesito un cambio.

—Voy a pedir otro coche— dijo Mycroft, tecleando su teléfono.

=X=

Al doblar la esquina, Sherlock sonrió y guardó su teléfono.

—Eres malo— John rió entre dientes y unió sus brazos. Permitió que Sherlock le halara calle abajo.

—Oh, sí— asintió Sherlock —Lo sé.

John sonrió y le dio un suave beso, tratando de no pensar en cómo la otra pareja iba a tomar represalias.

* * *

**Nota Traductora**

¡SORPRESA! OwO

2x1 porque me atrasé en el capítulo y eso... ya ven. Veré, si hay suficientes reviews, de publicar dos capítulos cada lunes, sino, será sólo uno. Uds. saben si me _apresuran_ o no.

¿Qué tal? ¡Oficialmente comenzaron las apuestas? ¿En qué equipo están? ¿Johnlock? ¿Mystrade? Cuéntenme :)

El siguiente capítulo: **Habitación**.

¡Hasta el próximo lunes, gracias por leer!


	7. Habitación

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **IbegToDreamAndDiffer & DarkStar7713**. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

* * *

**This Is War**

**VII. Habitación**

Greg se desplazó a la sala de descanso y vio a Donovan. Tosió un poco antes de caminar hacia ella, se sirvió un poco de café para aplazar su pedido.

—¿Qué?— dijo Sally cuando notó que Greg la miraba.

—¿Qué?

—Eso es lo que dije.

—Er...

—¿Jefe?

Greg suspiró —Necesito que llames a Sherlock Holmes y le hagas venir al Yard.

—¿Por qué?

—Eh...— Sally levantó una ceja —Sólo tengo que sacarlo a él y a John de su apartamento durante una hora y Sherlock no se irá si le llamo.

—¿Por qué?

Greg jugueteó con su jarra antes de decir —Yo como que... haré algunas cosas cuando Sherlock esté fuera del apartamento... eh...

Sally rió —Espere, ¿quiere que llame a Holmes y hacer que venga aquí para que pueda hacerlo con su novio en el 221B?

Greg se atragantó con la boca llena de café que acababa de beber.

—Relájese, lo haré.

—¿En serio?

—Mm. Tengo una apuesta con la señora Hudson.

—¿Tú qué?— Greg exigió.

—Relájese— Sally chasqueó la lengua —Creo que usted va a ganar.

Greg hizo una pausa antes —¿En serio?

—Claro.

Greg sonrió —Entonces, ¿vas a llamar a Sherlock?

—Síp— asintió con la cabeza y Greg se volvió para irse.

—¡Media hora!— dijo por encima del hombro.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano.

=X=

Sra. Hudson les dejó entrar —Bueno, hola chicos— sonrió con complicidad.

Greg gimió mientras conducía a Mycroft arriba —¿Qué?— preguntó el político.

—Lo sabe.

—¿Sabe...?

—Que estamos aquí para tener relaciones sexuales.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó Mycroft, dejando que Greg entrara al apartamento de su hermano.

—Ella y Donovan tiene una apuesta— dijo Greg —Sally está de nuestro lado.

Mycroft sonrió y cerró la puerta, bloqueándola con un clic —Recuérdame agradecerle.

Greg sonrió y tiró de Mycroft para darle un beso, sacando por los hombros su chaqueta mientras lo hacía. Se besaron suavemente, los labios tentadores y lenguas lamiendo unas contra otras. De repente, Greg estaba arrastrando a Mycroft por las escaleras hacia la habitación que sabía Sherlock y John comparten ahora.

Greg logró patear la puerta y comenzó a tirar de la ropa de Mycroft, la gran cantidad de ropa que llevaba, lo que significa que tardó dos minutos.

—Tal vez deberías usar ropa ligera la próxima vez, ¿no?— Greg comentó mientras besaba un camino por el cuello de Mycroft.

—Hace frío— Mycroft hizo un mohín.

—¿Y qué? Ve sin corbata y chaleco _y_ chaqueta...— se fue apagando y empujó a Mycroft hacia la cama, Mycroft dejó escapar un suspiro y sonreía mientras se sentaba para ayudar a sacar el cinturón de Greg. Greg sonrió y se quitó los zapatos antes de desvestirse y cayó de rodillas.

Hizo que Mycroft se acostase, el hombre lucía muy pálido contra el edredón oscuro. Greg se preguntó si fue por eso que John había elegido el negro (porque estaba seguro de que el médico hacía las compras, no Sherlock). Tal vez a John le gustaba ver la pálida piel de Sherlock contra la seda negro de su colcha.

Y luego alejó esos pensamientos de su mente (porque _no_ quería pensar en John y Sherlock teniendo relaciones sexuales mientras que él mismo trataba de hacerlo), Greg metió el pene de Mycroft en su boca, el hombre más alto jaló aire por entre sus dientes y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada afelpada.

—Seda— murmuró mientras Greg se balanceaba arriba y abajo sobre su pene, moviéndose lentamente y dejando que su lengua girara alrededor de la cabeza.

Greg rió y tomó a Mycroft de nuevo, volviendo atrás cada tres chupadas antes de lograr que el pre-semen de Mycroft saliera por su apertura.

Greg empujó su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Mycroft, frotándole un pezón mientras su otra mano se acercó para agarrar la parte inferior del pene de Mycroft. Mycroft se quejó en voz alta y apretó la cadera desnuda de Greg, dedos suaves y corrían por su lado y le hacía estremecerse.

Greg giró la cabeza, chupando el pene de Mycroft con la garganta y tragó para estimular la cabeza. Greg retrocedió para admirar su trabajo, sonriendo cuando tomó toda la longitud del pene de Mycroft.

Antes de que Mycroft pudiera decir nada, Greg ya estaba chupándolo otra vez, el político empuñó una mano en su cabello y maldijo por lo bajo. Greg giró uno de sus pezones, Mycroft temblaba y trataba de no terminar en la boca de Greg.

Los gemidos de Mycroft eran cada vez más fuertes y Greg se detuvo cuando sintió a Mycroft venirse.

—Estás lo suficientemente húmedo— Greg sonrió y se apoyó en la cama. Movió el trasero para hacerle saber sus necesidades claramente y Mycroft se rió entre dientes mientras se sentaba, deslizándose de la cama sobre sus pies.

Mycroft hizo que Greg se inclinase sobre la cama y bajó con suavidad, el DI gimiendo y retorciendo las manos en el edredón. Presionó su frente contra la colcha negro, mordiéndose el labio cuando Mycroft se empujó todo hacia adentro

Comenzó lento, facilitándole entrar y salir, dándole a Greg la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a su pene.

—Más fuerte, Myc.

—¿Está seguro?

Greg gimió cuando Mycroft empujó de nuevo, lentamente —¡Sí, por el amor de Dios!

Mycroft se rió entre dientes antes de moverse más rápido, poco a poco hasta que fue forzando a Greg a pegarse contra el colchón, la ingle del DI siendo empujada a un lado de la cama.

Greg gimió fuertemente mientras Mycroft le follaba, gruñendo y lamiendo sus labios. Mycroft lo agarró por el hombro, asegurándose de que Greg se mantenía en su lugar mientras él le estaba cogiendo.

—Jesús... Cristo...— Greg gimió, gruñendo cuando Mycroft golpeó su próstata.

Continuó golpeando dentro de Greg por un minuto antes de empujar con fuerza, forzando a Greg contra la cama y sin salirse ni una sola vez, lo que hizo que Greg se arrodillase. El DI empujó su culo de vuelta, deseando tener a Mycroft más profundo. Mycroft lo empujó hacia abajo hasta que estaba tendido, rozando su pene contra la cama mientras Mycroft empujaba dentro.

—¡Ahí, por favor!— Greg gimió cuando Mycroft golpeó su próstata —Ahí, ahí, ahí…

Mycroft se apoyó en sus nudillos, cerniéndose sobre Greg y juntando sus caderas para lograr ir más y más profundo.

—Dios, Myc... eres tan bello, tan caliente, tan... joder...

—Debería ser yo el que diga que eres hermoso— gimió Mycroft, inclinándose para dejar besos en los hombros de Greg —Te amo tanto.

—Yo también te amo— gimió Greg, mordiendo la colcha debajo de él.

Mycroft sonrió y hundió sus caderas, golpeando la próstata de Greg en las próximas embestidas.

De repente, Mycroft inclinó sobre Greg, saliendo mientras obligaba a su amante a colocarse de lado. Greg observó como Mycroft agarró su pierna izquierda, empujando de nuevo dentro de él.

Greg gimió y enganchó su pierna sobre el hombro de Mycroft, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y fuera de la cama. Dejó que su cabeza colgara mientras Mycroft le cogía con fuerza, apretando sus piernas con fuerza para mantener el DI en la cama.

—Joder, Myc— gimió Greg.

—Quiero verte... venir...— Mycroft gruñó, mirando a Greg con ojos llenos de lujuria.

—D-Dios... s-sí— consiguió decir Greg. Amaba ver cómo Mycroft se desvanecía, verlo perder el control y dejar de ser el cortés y misterioso político del que todo el mundo sabía. Él había visto al Mycroft que maldice, al desnudo, al hombre que haría _cualquier_ _cosa_ para ver a Greg feliz.

Como joderlo de diez maneras diferentes un domingo en la cama de su hermano pequeño.

Greg giró sus caderas y tiró de su pene, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza al ver el pene de Mycroft desaparecer en su culo —Jesús— gimió y dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo, sintiendo como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas, sudor goteando por sus ojos.

—Greg— Mycroft gruñó, girando las caderas mientras empujaba para golpear la próstata de Greg —Greg, Greg ¡_ah_!— se quejó en voz alta mientras eyaculaba, vaciándose en Greg y continuando empujando.

Greg terminó unos segundos después, vaciándose en todo su estómago y fuera de la cama, enterrando el pene ablandado de Mycroft más profundamente en su trasero —¡_Carajo_!— gritó.

Mycroft se rió cuando Greg volvió a caer sobre la cama, jadeando y parpadeando. Salió lentamente antes descansar junto a su novio, empujando un brazo alrededor del DI y tirando de él para darle un beso.

—Te amo, Gregory.

—Te... amo... también— consiguió decir Greg, presionando sus labios para intercambiar descuidados besos húmedos —Sherlock va a... perder.

—Mm— murmuró Mycroft, sin importarle en lo más mínimo. No, en ese mismo momento, sólo estaba Greg.

=X=

Sherlock era un borrón atravesando con pasos fuertes el 221B, mirando a su alrededor en busca de signos de que su hermano y amigo habían follado en su casa.

—Sherlock…— John comenzó, sólo para ser interrumpido por una sonora maldición desde la habitación —¿Qué?

—ESOS PENDEJOS DE MIERDA, ¡VOY A ASESINAR A ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA!

John nunca había oído a Sherlock maldecir tanto y corrió escaleras arriba. Entró en la habitación y maldijo.

—¡Cabrones de mierda!

La cama estaba hecha, pero desordenada, la manta fruncida a la mitad de la cama, dos almohadas en el piso. Era obvio lo que había sucedido, aunque John no había visto la toalla en el suelo.

—¡NUESTRA CAMA!— Sherlock gritó antes de sacar su móvil.

_—Hol-_

—¡NUESTRA MALDITA CAMA, MYCROFT!— Sherlock gritó, interrumpiendo a su hermano.

_—Tuviste sexo en mi auto y en el de Gregory—_ dijo Mycroft, sonando molesto _—¿Qué esperabas?_

—¡NUESTRA CAMA!

_—¿Esto va a ser igual a aquella vez que me acosté con mi novio en el sofá, con el que repetías 'el sofá de John' una y otra vez?_

Sherlock frunció el ceño y pateó la puerta, John salió de su línea de fuego.

—Recuerda mis palabras, Mycroft, vas a pagar por esto.

_—No esperaba otra cosa—_ dijo Mycroft gratamente _—Dale mis saludos a John._

Sherlock maldijo cuando colgó y miró la cama.

—No voy a limpiar— dijo John, sonriendo cuando Sherlock gruñó.

* * *

**Nota Traductora**

John, no seas cabrón y ayúdale a Sherlock a limpiar. xD

Ok, las apuestas van 6 a 1, favor Johnlock. Mi opinión sale sobrando porque adoro ambos pairings cofjohnlockcof

En fin, lamento la demora... ha estado lloviendo y la luz va y viene, el internet anda pend- dejémoslo así.

¡Voy que vuelo! :)

**Gracias por leer, comentar, apostar, echarles porras y babear~** digo... ehm... ya, mejor me voy :P


	8. Habitación II

**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece. Traducción autorizada. Link en mi perfil.

La historia original [inglés] pertenece a **IbegToDreamAndDiffer & DarkStar7713**.

**Nota**: Se agregan los textos/emails entre los del Yard y Sally entre [].

Gracias a **Maye Malfter** por sacarme de dudas :)

* * *

**This Is War**

**VIII. Habitación II**

Sherlock sonrió mientras caminaban hacia el apartamento de su hermano, entrando rápidamente en el código de la alarma —Es tan predecible.

—¿Qué era?— John preguntó, cerrando la puerta —¿Gregory? ¿Lestrade?

—30 de junio— dijo Sherlock y sonrió cuando John levantó una ceja —El cumpleaños de Lestrade.

John rió y siguió a Sherlock a través del apartamento. Era grande, Mycroft poseía la totalidad de dos plantas superiores del edificio. Todo era de madera oscura pulida, los pisos, las paredes, los muebles. La habitación principal era como una galería, una amplia zona de estar con sofás, sillones y un sistema de televisión, una cocina de azulejos a la izquierda, con tapas de mármol de granito, nevera de acero inoxidable, un congelador y armarios negros, y cuatro grandes ventanales que se enroscaban entre sí para que uno se sentara y mirase fijamente hacia Londres.

A su izquierda había una escalera que conducía a la biblioteca, un cuarto de baño, la sala de música que tenía el piano de Mycroft y muchas guitarras de Greg y dos habitaciones. A su derecha había un pasillo que conducía al dormitorio principal, el baño principal y el estudio compartido de Mycroft y Greg.

John silbó mientras se acercaba a la cocina —No he estado aquí desde que Greg se mudó— dijo, y hurgó a través de la nevera, buscando la cena para microondas que estaba seguro le pertenecía al DI.

—Sí, Lestrade ha traído cierta vida al lugar— Sherlock comentó mientras tomaba una manta que estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá. Alzó la vista para ver los libros de Greg y CD embutidos en los muebles caros de Mycroft —John, habitación.

—Uhm— fue la respuesta.

Sherlock volvió para ver a John llenándose la boca con galletas y chasqueó la lengua.

John tragó tres galletas cubiertas de chocolate y dijo —¿Qué? No he almorzado todavía.

—Te das cuenta de que el apartamento de Mycroft se encuentra bajo vigilancia, ¿no?— dijo Sherlock —Incluso con el código correcto, su asistente será notificada de que alguien está aquí. Ella irá a comprobar el material de vigilancia, nos verá y llamará a Mycroft.

—Bien— John dijo, y metió el paquete de nuevo en la alacena —Vamos, sexo conmigo arriba.

Sherlock rió y le tendió la mano. John entrelazó sus dedos y dejó que su novio le llevase al dormitorio principal.

Y qué dormitorio.

Era tan grande como el 221B, con una cama con un enorme dosel cubierto de seda de color azul oscuro y grandes almohadas. El armario era un vestidor, con puertas de madera abiertas para mostrar un gran espacio donde uno puede sentarse en un sofá de cuero con respaldo. En la pared de la izquierda había dos grandes ventanas de las que cuelgan cortinas negras, en la pared derecha había fotos enmarcadas. A la derecha inmediata de John había una puerta abierta que daba a un cuarto de baño con azulejos rojos y a cada lado de la cama había un gran arcón de cajones con lámparas. Había libreros en todas partes así como bastidores para CD, una guitarra acústica en la esquina, y varias revistas, libros y archivos apilados sobre todas las superficies disponibles.

—Greg duerme a la izquierda— comentó John, encontrando una pila de revistas de música, así como una copia maltratada del séptimo libro de Harry Potter. Levantó la vista al ver un libro de Doctor Who y varias biografías sobre el otro conjunto de cajoneras —Ja, Greg logró meter a Mycroft dentro de Doctor Who.

—Qué adorable.

John se volvió de repente y lo empujó sobre la cama, dejando escapar una bocanada de aire mientras Sherlock empezaba a desvestirse. Sonrió y no se sentó hasta que ambos estaban desnudos. Sherlock se subió a la cama y se postró sobre John, empujándole hacia abajo para sentir el colchón mullido.

—Hmm...— Sherlock murmuró antes de desplazarse.

John levantó una ceja, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Sherlock. El joven se detuvo cuando su entrepierna estaba sobre John, su largo y grueso pene a centímetros de la cara de John. John no tardó en inclinarse hacia arriba, tomando a Sherlock en su boca hasta llegar a la base.

Sherlock gruñó y comenzó a empujar hacia abajo, rebotando en el colchón mientras se hundía en la boca de John una y otra vez. Soltó algunos gruñidos antes de que John se empujase hacia arriba, su propio pene empujando en los labios de Sherlock.

Sherlock sonrió y tomó su novio, haciéndose espacio con sus labios mientras chupaba de vuelta. John gimió alrededor de él, lengua lamiendo la parte inferior y la cabeza del pene de Sherlock.

_[Texto de: Kath Adrian_

_Para: Sally Donovan_

_He oído hablar que la apuesta entre tú y la señora Hudson va sobre Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes. Cuenta conmigo, apuesto por el empate de ambas parejas.]_

La habitación estaba llena de ruidos de succión suave y jadeante, gruñidos y el sonido de un colchón saltando de arriba abajo.

Sherlock succionando de vuelta en una larga y fuerte respiración, John gimiendo y dejando que Sherlock saliera de sus labios.

—Jesucristo— gimió, empujando hasta enterrarse en la boca caliente de su novio —Sh-Sherlock.

_[Texto de: Sally Donovan_

_A: Kath Adrian_

_No creo conocerte, pero estás dentro. Un empate, ¿en serio?]_

Sherlock rodó sobre su espalda antes de levantarse. John estaba besándole la espalda, el cuello, mientras Sherlock abría el cajón más cercano y sacaba una botella de lubricante. Empujó a John de vuelta y el médico tomó una almohada, dejándola debajo de su cabeza mientras Sherlock vertía el líquido en sus manos.

_[Texto de: Kath Adrian_

_Para: Sally Donovan_

_Sin duda, un empate.]_

Sherlock frotó su pene y John se mordió el labio, mirando como su novio se untaba lubricante por todo el cuerpo.

—Por el amor de Cristo, Sherlock, fuiste tú quien dijo que no teníamos todo el día.

Sherlock se echó a reír y tiró el lubricante por encima del hombro —Ups.

John rió mientras Sherlock mantenía sus piernas separadas, alineándose antes de empujar. Gimió sonoramente mientras Sherlock se deslizaba hasta el fondo, apretando los músculos alrededor del detective consultor y haciéndole gemir.

Sherlock comenzó un ritmo lento, suave, meciéndose y saliendo de John y maldiciendo entre dientes.

=X=

La mujer que John conocía como Anthea estaba a punto de tomar su descanso para el café cuando su BlackBerry sonó. Hizo clic atravesando las diversas medidas de seguridad después de que un texto le alertara de que alguien estaba en el apartamento de su jefe.

Anthea sabía a ciencia cierta que Mycroft estaba en su oficina, deambulando a través de una montaña de papeles y murmurando entre dientes. Se preguntó si era Greg mientras apretaba unos botones en su computadora portátil para que apareciera el material de vigilancia del apartamento de Mycroft.

Aunque no había cámaras o dispositivos de audición en el interior del apartamento en sí, sí había en la puerta. Más de una vez Mycroft lo había olvidado en el calor del momento y Anthea había tenido que recordarle a su jefe que la puerta principal no era lugar para tomar al amor de su vida.

Un segundo después la grabación cargó y Anthea sonrió al ver a Sherlock Holmes forzar la cerradura antes de desaparecer en el interior. Era seguido por John Watson y la puerta se cerró rápidamente.

Anthea estaba al tanto de este juego que su jefe había iniciado con su hermano menor y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento para disfrutar de su café. Sabía que debía haber informado a Mycroft, pero él _estaba_ ocupado y ella _estaba_ en su descanso. Además, había cierta apuesta en Scotland Yard que Sally Donovan había comenzado.

Decidió terminar su café antes de avisar a su jefe del comportamiento del menor de los Holmes. Si Sherlock no estaba fuera de allí durante el tiempo en que Mycroft llegaría a su casa, no era su culpa.

=X=

—¡Sherlock!— John gimió cuando su novio golpeó su próstata —¡Carajo... justo... allí!

Sherlock comenzó a empujar más duro, gruñendo en sus esfuerzos por mantener las embestidas para su pareja. Gimió y se inclinó para aspirar al cuello de John, dientes mordiendo la piel bronceada que tanto amaba.

—Sh-Sherlock...— John gimió, empujando su cabeza en la almohada y balanceando sus caderas para encontrarse con cada una de las embestidas de Sherlock. Sherlock apenas había colocado su mano alrededor del pene de John antes de que el médico se viniera, goteando sobre su estómago y gimiendo.

Sherlock le siguió un segundo más tarde, enterrando la cara en el cuello de John y jadeando cuando el clímax recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar. Salió y cayó sobre John, aspirando bocanadas de aire y suspirando.

—Mm, quítate de encima.

Sherlock se echó a reír y rodó. Cayó sobre su espalda, quitando su cabello de su rostro sudoroso —¿John?

—¿Mm?

—Te amo.

John sonrió y le dio un empujón a Sherlock con su pierna —También te amo.

=X=

Mycroft estaba en la puerta mirando hacia la cama, por desgracia siendo capaz de deducir muy bien lo que su hermano había hecho esa mañana.

—¿Myc?— Greg dijo, entrando detrás de su compañero —¿Estás bien?

—Necesitamos una nueva cama.

—Acabamos podemos cambiar las sábanas, tal vez sólo debamos comprar algunas nuevas.

—_Necesitamos_ una nueva cama.

Greg suspiró —Myc, acabamos de recibir ese colchón.

Mycroft hizo una pausa antes de repetir —_Necesitamos una nueva cama._

Se alejó, con el BlackBerry ya presionado contra su oreja.

Greg suspiró de nuevo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mirando la cama otra vez —Bueno, al menos tuvo una buena despedida.

* * *

**Nota Traductora**

Yup. Había una tercera opción sobre la apuesta, ya saben.

¡Lamento el atraso! Demasiadas cosas en la RL y, bueno... ¿ya vieron la revolución de la yukata de Ben? ¿Y los dos trailers de '12 years of slave' y 'The fifth state'? Son... wow. Qué talento.

Y mañana es su cumpleaños.

Ahem... volviendo al capítulo ¿qué tal? Anthea se une a la apuesta y les da tiempo a nuestros niños(?) ¡Y esos traviesos aplican el 69! God... **muchas gracias por leer, comentar y demás.** Se aprecia mucho, de verdad.


End file.
